Harry Potter and the Devil Connection
by deacon94
Summary: Multi-Crossover: A 5 year old abused Harry Potter finds a strange piece of paper on the ground after being punished for being a freak, on it were the words "We Grant Any Wish" what effect could this have on the magical world? Ron Bashing Dumbledore Bashing Rated M for later chapters expect gore and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this was unexpected, I haven't updated anything in a while for loads of reasons and I have been reading Harry Potter fics and most are great so when I went to write more this story just wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it so here you are hope you guys enjoy it.**

**For anybody worried about the OC's don't be Harry is the main character and Justin is just going to be advising and protecting him, as for the canon story well you guys will just have to wait and see, I don't do regular updates and they will be spaced thin as I am in my final year of my course and I am doing programming so I will most likely be swamped with work.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and I wont be releasing the pairing ( yes pairing no harem in this fic) until Harry arrives at Hogwarts which will most likely be in two more chapters so not that long of a wait. **

Chapter 1

The death of a family

A black cloaked figure was spotted moving toward a small cottage in Godric's Hollow in the middle of the night, this figure seemed to glide effortlessly toward the normally unseen cottage, however thanks to the information extracted from one of his most cowardly but loyal Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort knew exactly where the cottage that hid the Potter Family was located a feral smirk forms on his pale inhuman face and his red eyes seem to glow eerily in the dark of night.

Potter Cottage

Lily and James Potter had finally managed to put young Harry to sleep for a one year old baby he certainly had a lot of energy but strangely enough he hardly ever cried except for a few small occasions, James went down into the living room to tend to the family owl and see if there were anymore letters from Sirius, Dumbledore or Peter his eyes frown in frustration at the sheer hopelessness that fills his heart with dread, his son only born a year ago already has been potentially marked for death by one of the most vile and evil Dark Wizards of all time.

All this because one barmy brain addled seer made a prophecy, James grits his teeth, he just couldn't understand it Harry was just like any other normal Wizard child he had no special qualities or abilities and his magic core was as it should be for a child his age so why in the name of Merlin would anybody even think that a one year old baby might be able to kill one of the most powerful dark wizards of the age?

He could hear the little baby actually start to cry from upstairs and Lily cooing at him trying to lull him back to sleep, James smiles slightly and a small tinge of happiness blossoms in his heart, despite the time of war and the Merlin dammed prophecy he was glad he and Lily had decided to have a baby together, no matter what anybody said about the dangers seeing little Harry was completely worth it.

Just then James looks up and frowns, something feels wrong a sense of foreboding invades him and tugs on his gut he runs out into the wall and senses a magic build up from outside the door, seconds later the wooden door is reduced to splinters and standing there is a ghastly figure dressed in black robes his red eyes gleaming a pale white yew wand pointing at him.

James's blood runs ice cold and fear grips him but he stays rooted to the same spot, finally gathering his lions courage he yells at the top of his voice, "LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN ITS HIM!" Lord Voldemort just laughs at him when he raises his wand ands sends several stunners at him, he just swipes his wand with no incantation and the stunners all just cease to exist, James looks in horror at the serpentine features of Voldemort's face before the yew wand points at him a sickly green glow already glowing on the tip.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The sickly green light that shoots from Voldemort's wand slams into James's chest knocking him to the floor his eyes glazed over, dead. A scream tears out from above; Lily is looking over the banister upstairs her mouth covering her mouth as tears drip down her cheeks, eyes wide in horror she runs into her babies room and places every defensive charm she knows on the door and runs to her baby in his crib. She leans down and kisses his forehead and mutters an ancient spell that Dumbledore had told her about and turns to face the door uttering her final words to her baby as her resolve is iron clad, "Mummy loves you Harry."

As she turns around the door is blown to pieces and bits of wood and a foul wind blow into the room as the Dark Lord walks into the bedroom and levels his gaze at the crib, ignoring the woman standing in front of it protectively, "Give me the boy!" Lily shakes her head, "No please not Harry take me instead please!" Voldemort sneers at the woman, "Foolish girl get out of my way!" He levels his wand and aims at the baby, Lily seeing where it was pointing jumps in the way, "No!"

A flash of green and Lily Potter nee Evans crumbles to the floor beside her baby boy who starts to cry in pain as a lightening bolt scar starts to carve onto his skin, Voldemort steps over the woman's body and looks into the crib his sneer wide as he looks at the supposed Chosen One that would strip him from power and kill him.

"Pathetic, now you die _Avada Kedavra_!" That was his last mistake, as the killing curse reached Harry's little body the scar on his forehead reacts and absorbs the curse and reflects it back at the caster tenfold obliterating Voldemort's body and levelling the small cottage around the boy, at the body turns to ash a ghostly white sprite raises out of the ashes and flees the house unknowingly a small part of it travels into little Harry's scar and his crying increases as the pain sets in.

The small cottage was destroyed, that was the sight that Sirius Black Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black saw as he appeared in front of it, his heart pounds in fear of what he might finds inside when he hears a babies cry coming from inside, he rushes inside through the rubble his heart breaking at every step, he stifles the heartbreak and tears as he steps over Jame's body his mind focused on finding Harry, upstairs he breaks down in tears at the sight before him, Lily draped over the cradle and young Harry crying out for his mother to comfort him.

Sirius picks him up gently and makes his way outside keeping his eyes focused on what had to be done, there would be time to morn later. Outside he hears a roar of anguish, there was Rubeus Hagrid, a few tears escape down his face as he walks over to Hagrid, "Hagrid what are you doing here?" The half giant wipes his tears with the sleeve of his massive overcoat, "Dumbledore sent me, said that the wards around the cottage had failed and that the Potters might be in trouble."

Sirius nods his head and looks at the baby in his arms, in that moment he makes a decision, he holds out Harry to Hagrid, "Take Harry and use my motorbike, get him to Dumbledore I have to check on something, I will be back later, now go!" Hagrid scoops up the baby in his arms and hops onto the bike and takes off.

A day later the Daily Prophet would report that Sirius Black had been arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potter Family and murders of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles

Harry Potter was left on his Aunts doorstep in a basket and a letter explaining what had happened and what was expected for them to do for the little one year old.

4 Years later

A five year old Harry Potter was outside in the park in Surrey, nursing a bloody and bruised face that had been his punishment after getting back from school and Uncle Vernon finding out he had somehow climbed onto of the school roof trying to run from Dudley and his gang.

He had been furious and had beaten him until he was nearly unconscious, after that he had been locked in his 'bedroom' for two days with no food or water, his Aunt had finally let him out and told him to get out of the house while they decided on what to do with a 'freak' like him.

So here was Harry Potter sitting on a swing swinging back and forth while wondering what he had done to deserve all this. A cold wind blows through the playground and blows through his hair revealing the lightening blot scar on his forehead, as the wind died down Harry looks at the ground and sees something that catches his eye a small piece of paper with a weird symbol on it, he picks it up and looks at the title above the symbol.

"We Grant Any Wish"

Even for a five year old child Harry snorted at the absurdity of what was written on the paper, just as he was about to throw it into a nearby bin, he stops and looks down at it again, "_Couldn't hurt to try, if it works then ok, if not then there is no loss' _Harry closes his eyes and focuses on his one dearest wish that he wants more than anything.

_I just want to have a friend_

The piece of paper in Harry's hand glows red and tears out of his hand making the young boy jump in shock, as it settles on the ground it disintegrates and a red seal appears in its place and widens, a figure slowly rises out of it a tall man dresses in a white t-shirt and a pair of plain dark navy jeans with black combat boots, his clothes aren't the things that stand out however.

His hair is multi-coloured with cascades of colour coming down from the crown of his head a bit of blond on the top, followed by brownish/black and ending with blood red on his low handing fringe, his eyes are an aurora of colours constantly shifting around his irises

He cracks his neck and shifts his shoulders to loosen them up and looks around for his contractor, seeing no-one he frowns until Harry whimpers, the man looks down at the small malnourished boy in shock, he kneels down to the kids level and speaks in the kindest voice possible.

"Hey kid, are you the one that summoned me then?" Harry's eyes widen and tries stutter out a response, "I um I was just wanting to make a wish that's all sir." The man's eyes widen in surprise and give the kid a small smile, "Well it worked and you summoned me so what was your wish kid?"

Harry's eyes dilate with shock and a small fire of hope starts to burn inside him, he was still cautious however and said in an uncertain voice, "I wished I had a friend."

Justins eyes widen in shock here he was summoned for the first time in ages by a child of all things and all he was wanting was to have a friend, this kind of stuff was what Low Class Devil where used to when they got summoned, but he was a High Class devil soon to be competing in next bout of Rating Games to secure a promotion of Ultimate Class, any human that wanted to summon him had to be either extremely greedy or their desire was stronger than their own self worth.

So why was this kid's simple desire strong enough to summon him here? Justin steps back and gives the kid a once over. What he sees shocks and infuriates him a small child malnourished to the point that he looks gaunt and stick thin and he was obviously wearing hand me downs that were several sizes too big for his small wiry frame and then there was the busted lip that was still dripping blood, Justin's fists clench at the though of what kind of monsters would do this to a little boy.

He needed to know more and there was only one way to do that, kneeling down again he looks at the small boy and says in a calm tone, "Kid listen very closely, I want you to take your glasses off for a moment and look into my eyes it will only be for a minute and I promise, I am not going to hurt you in any way, deal?"

Holding his hand out toward Harry, Justin hopes that he will trust him enough so that he can find out what exactly has happened to the child, Harry is naturally hesitant and takes a few seconds to decide on what to do, but looking up at the man he gets the feeling that he can trust him so he shakes the mans hand and takes off his glasses.

Justin looks deep into Harry's killing curse green eyes and activates the magic hidden behind them, he looks into this small child's eyes and peers into his very soul, every memory and secret that Harry has flashes through Justins eyes from the time that he was only one years old staring up at a red headed woman that was crying, a flash of green light and she fell to the ground and sickly malformed man took her place pointing a white stick at him and shooting the same green light at the small baby.

From there he saw the various so called 'punishments' that the Dursleys had given to the poor boy, locked in a small coat cupboard, beating with fists and belts for the slightest errors and being forced to hide his smarts at school because of being smarter than his cousin, the memories end with him disappearing and reappearing on top of the school roof and the following punishment.

Justin breaks eye contact and his Killing Intent leaks out in waves at what he had saw and it was only the bare bones of what the poor boy had gone through, he was obviously still hiding things deep in his mind and soul, Harry sizes up as a cold biting feeling of dread comes from the man, he feels really frightened and his mind screams at him to run far away from danger.

Justin looks at the small boy shivering in fear from his Killing Intent and reins it in and bottles it up for release later on.

From the memories that he had seen Justin pieces together why this has happened from the memories and the startling discovery that he had seen when he had peered into Harry's soul, he had a magic core, the boy was a mage/wizard.

Justins mind races at the discovery and he tries to plan on what to do, obviously he could just leave the kid, he was being abused in the worst way for Maou's sake, so Justin forms an idea, which turns into a plan. He kneels down again and smiles at Harry, "Harry your wish is to have a friend am I correct?"

Harry nods and says in small unsure voice barley above a whisper, "Yes sir" Justin's smile widens, "Well how about I do you one better, you don't have to take this offer but, I'm going to offer to take you with me back to where I am from, there you will be part of a large family like you, that is if you want to."

Harry's brain shuts down for a few seconds and takes a minute to process that information without even thinking of it he jumps into the man and hugs him tightly his shoulder shaking from crying, Justin is shocked for a few seconds but his face softens and wraps his arms around the boy, "I take that as a yes then hehe."

Justins magic flares and the same seal appears on the ground underneath their feet and they slowly sink into the ground.

Hogwarts Headmasters Office

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting in his office sucking on a lemon drop and relaxing in his chair listening to his familiar Fawkes the phoenix singing when the silver instruments that were set to monitor Harry Potter and his house of Number 4 Privet Drive suddenly all let out a loud wail of alarm and started to go nuts around the room, flying and crashing into everything, one even flew into the aged wizards nutsack leaving him groaning on the ground in pain.

All the instruments had either broken themselves or burned out as the wards around the house failed all at the same time and as for tracking where the boy was it was impossible as the ones that were keyed to his magic signature had melted into sliver sludge. For the first time in a long time Albus Dumbledore felt the cold hand of dread clutch at his gut, sending Fawkes to fetch Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore wondered what this meant for the Wizarding world and for the future.

Underworld Gremory Manor

Justin and Harry stepped out of the seal in the entrance to the manor house, Justin takes Harry's hand in his own and smiles to reassure him and leads him into his home, as they walked through the front door a woman was brushing the floor and turned to greet them, she was beautiful with long purple hair tied back in a long pony tail and beautiful violet eyes, plus she was heavily gifted in the assets department with big breasts and an ass to die for.

Justin smiles at her as she walks over and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Welcome back, Master." Justin shivers at her tone and that word was a promise of what was to come later on if she got her way, Akeno Himejima looks down at the little boy that her master has with him and gives him a sweet smile, "Ara ara who's this cute little man?" Justin clears his throat, "Akeno can you gather everyone in the library, I have a little announcement to make." Akeno bows and says a strange word that Harry can't understand, "Hai".

Justin looks down at the boy and smiles, "Well then while Akeno gathers everyone together how about I give you a small tour and get you something to eat?" Harry nods dumbly still trying to process that all this is happening to him.

Half an hour later

Justin and Harry arrive in the massive library that held literally hundreds of books, at that sight Harry's eyes light up a little bit making Justin chuckle, "A bit of a book worm then haha I'm glad." Justin freezes in place and faceplams, "You know what I just realised Harry? We haven't introduced ourselves yet hahahaha." Harry looks up at Justin and gives his best deadpan stare at him, Justin laughs escalate, "Oh you are defiantly going to fit into the family at this rate hahaha. Anyway let's do this right; my name is Justin Rhodes nice to meet you." Justin holds out his hand and Harry takes it, "Harry Potter"

Justin tells Harry to go and pick out any book that he wants while they wait for everyone to gather, Justin goes and sits down in a chair and watches Harry as he looks at all the books in wonderment, finally picking a book titled, "_Fated" _Harry sits down in a chair next to Justin and just reads Justin smiles and wonders how the hell anybody could abuse such a nice little kid.

A few minutes later the doors to the library open and a large host of people enter Harry looks up from his book to see a red headed woman with chocolate brown eyes and glasses walk up to Justin and kiss him, Harry is confused about why this is happening in front of the other beautiful lady that kissed Justin and tilts his head in confusion.

That was a bad idea as the red head woman noticed once she broke away from Justin and once she saw Harry, she immediately wrapped him in a tight hug screaming "So Cute!" Harry wouldn't have minded the hug, it felt nice however he couldn't breathe because she had put his head in her breasts and he was going purple in the face, Justin laughs at the sight and shouts, "Scarlet put the poor kid down, he can't breathe." Scarlet releases Harry from the hug of death and lets him catch his breath; Justin coughs into his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Alright as you can see we have a new guest in the house, this is Harry Potter and he was the one that summoned me earlier today, I know it shouldn't be possible but after looking into Harry's soul I found out what has been happening to him and the reason why." Justin pauses to let the information sink in before starting again, "I found out that Harry has been abused physically and mentally for four years and doesn't know why, I am not going to go into detail but I am going to say that what I saw was enough to make my blood boil so please don't ask me for details, it is up to Harry if he wants to tell you."

Pausing again Justin looks at Harry, "I know why all that happened to you Harry and I am sorry for it, I really am, when I was looking into your eyes I saw that you have a magic core, Harry you are what is know as a mage or wizard."

Harry's eyes widen, "I'm a what?" Justin smiles slightly, "You're a wizard and from the looks of things you'll be quite a powerful one as well." Harry shakes his head in disbelief, "Wizards and magic aren't real, and Uncle Vernon told me so." Justin's eyes narrow at the mention of that man. "He lied to you Harry, they all did, and here I'll prove it to you."

Justin hold out his hand and gout of fire erupts in the centre of it, the fire dances on Justins hand and there is no pain on his face and no sizzle of burned skin, Harry looks at the fire in wonderment, "All of us here Harry are all magical, most of the people in this room are of a race known as Devils, others are beings that regular humans think of as myths, Vampires, Valkryies and fairies and you Harry are a wizard, magic is very real and my offer was real, if you take it everyone in this room will be your family and more than that we will teach you how to use, control and love your magic."

Justin's face softens, "So what's your answer Harry?" The little boy is shaken but slowly nods his head and whispers, "Yes" Justin smiles widely and stands up and scoops Harry up in his arms, "Everyone this is Harry Potter and he is now part of our family, Welcome Harry."

The room vibrates from the cheers and Harry blushes and hides his face in Justins shoulder making all the women in the room squeal, "Cute!" Justin laughs and looks at Harry and smiles, "Welcome to the family kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I wasn't expecting to get this chapter up so soon but then again I wasn't expecting this fic to be so popular after just one chapter. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy what I am doing with the story and the characters and don't forget to the R&R see you guys next chapter Ja Ne!**

Chapter 2

Introductions and training begins

Justin is sitting in the library pondering on what exactly to do with the young boy he had just taken under his wing yesterday, obviously the boy needed a loving and caring environment and a few good meals that much was obvious but as for training the boy to use his magic that was giving Justin problems.

Human magic was vastly different than Devil magic, for one thing most mages and wizards needed a focus like a wand or a seal then they used a chant or incantation to tell the magic what to do, devils just willed the magic to work using will power, focus or in the case of a certain perverted brunette devil perverted desires.

Justin frowns, _'No way in hell is Issei going to have anything to do with Harry, I am not going to let that super pervert corrupt a child as pure as Harry.' _Justin shudders of the implications to that thought not only would Issei end up most likely castrated and beaten to a bloody pulp but he himself would most likely share in the punishment for letting Issei corrupt the poor boy.

Justin clicks his fingers as a flash inspiration hits him, why not train Harry in all the things that the members of his household specialise in? Magic, Politics, Melee combat and Swords. If the boy had the potential too he could also learn some of the more obscure arts that a few members could use, himself and his mate Scarlet included in that count,

Justin grins evilly the boy was in for one hell of a time but if it all worked out the way Justin envisioned it then Harry would grow into a powerhouse and into a very fine young man by the time that they were done with him, with that thought in mind Justin decides to go on his little recruitment run to gather together Harry's teachers.

Half an hour later

Justin is standing in the main hall with his rather rag tagged bunch of teachers, most of these people wouldn't even be aloud anywhere near children let alone teach them anything but they were the best in their fields and well in this instance Justin couldn't afford to be picky, if the kid came out of the training with only a vastly different personality and some mental scaring then that would be considered a job well done in his book.

Justin turns to his wife, "Scarlet can you be a dear and go find Harry and bring down here?" Scarlet's eyes narrow and a low growl emits from her throat, "Careful, what have I said about calling me dear?" Justin shivers in response no matter how funny her reaction to that was he knew not to push his mate over the limit otherwise he shuddered to think of what would happen to him.

Scarlet grins in satisfaction and leaves to find Harry leaving everybody else to openly laugh at Justin or in the case of some of the men nod their heads in silent respect for their fellow whipped friend, Justin just glares at them all and shakes his head, "You guys are dicks you know that?"

A little while later and Scarlet returned with a smiling Harry his mood had defiantly improved since the day before and he looked just like an ordinary kid smiling happily as if there was nothing wrong with the world. Harry stands close beside Justin when he nears the gathering, he is still a little nervous around new people, Justin smiles sadly unsure whether the kid was just naturally shy or if this reaction was a result of how he was raised.

Justin clears his throat, "Harry I said yesterday that we would be training you, well these are going to be your teachers, Akeno and Scarlet who you have already met will be teaching you all that they know about magic, the short white haired girl with cat ears and tail is Koneko now don't let her size fool you, she is one of the strongest people in this room and will be teaching you hand to hand fighting, the blond boy over there is Kiba and he is going to be teaching how to use and fight with a sword."

Justin pauses and Harry greets them both shyly gaining a small twitch of a smile from Koneko and a pleasant smile from Kiba, Justin chuckles, "Alright and the woman with the long red hair is my master Rias Gremory, she is going to be teaching you about politics and strategy as well some knowledge about the various magical creatures in existence. The two men over there the blond wearing way to much orange to be natural and the brooding dark hair wearing the shirt with the black and red fan on his back are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond haired young man shouted obviously offended, "Hey you just can't understand how great the colour orange really is!" Justin's head breaks out in tick marks and flips his shit, "Too much is too much Naruto my eyes are practically fucking burning just from looking at you!" Justin covers his mouth as he realised what he had just said in front of a 5 year old child, Harry smirks and looks up at Justin, "Haha you said fuck, you have a potty mouth Justin fuck you, you fucking fucker!"

Everyone goes pale as they realise what a little boy is saying, Justin coughs and afraid of the answer asks, "Um Harry where did you learn those words?" Harry looks down and his eyes go cold, "Uncle Vernon always called me a "fucking freak" whenever I did something wrong." Justins eyes widen in shock before gritting his teeth to hold back letting his Killing Intent slip, unfortunately everyone else didn't have his restraint.

A thick burst of pure Killing Intent fills the room and would make any normal person either loss control of their bowels or pass out in fear, Harry shivers from the oppressive intent that fills the air, the people that were openly kind and smiling at him are now angry, he made them angry and they are going to kill him…

"Harry calm down, Guys enough! You're scaring the hell outta the poor kid!" Justins voice cuts through the atmosphere and snaps the others out of their rage, their expressions regretful they turn to face little Harry seeing the poor boy shivering in fear from them made their hearts break and in the case of a certain Uchiha melt a little bit. A chorus of "Sorry" sang out from everyone and the atmosphere in the room went back to normal.

Justin shook his head at their antics, '_Note to South make sure to toughen him up to Killing Intent, can't have him freezing up at it every time he feels it, which is nearly every other day here.' _

Harry finally stopped shaking in fear and the introductions carried on, "Ok now that we have cleared up that little issue I will also be teaching you, mostly cooking and I will also be teaching you things that you need to know from basic manners to how to react and behave in certain circumstances, '_Mainly when dealing with women, no freaking way is he becoming a pervert not on my fucking watch.'_

Justins musings were cut short by Scarlet laughing, "Hahaha you teach him how to cook, ha that's hilarious the man that burned water is going to teach cooking hahahah." A tick mark breaks on Justin's head, "Oh that's rich coming from the girl that gave us both food poisoning from microwave pasta!" Scarlet's laughter choked in her throat and she blushed in embarrassment and anger which lead to one of her most common reactions, she bashes Justin on the back of the head, "BAKA!"

Harry looks around at his teachers/ new family and smiles on a deep level he felt comfortable around these people and trusted them he feels happy for the first time in 5 years. He watches as Justin gets up and starts to apologise to a brooding Scarlet and thinks to himself, '_I think I am going to like it here.'_

Justin turns around and sees Harry smiling and smirks, "Hey kid I wouldn't be smiling if I were you, our training is hell so prepare yourself hahaha." Harry's smile fades and his thoughts do a 180, '_On second thought what the hell have I got myself into?'_

Timeskip 1 Year later

"Come on kid stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Justin dodges yet another fireball that burns the protective mat in the dojo he and the others had built to help train Harry, said boy was throwing fireballs from the palms of his hand trying to hit his father figure and was looking like he had been put through a ringer.

"Stop I need a break please Justin." Justin frowns in disapproval and stops hopping lightly on his feet, "If I was an enemy Harry I wouldn't stop and I would use this little moment of weakness to strike back at you and kill you Harry, have you learned what you are doing wrong yet, here's here is a hint think back on Naruto and Sasukes lessons!" Justin fires off a small energy blast a Harry who dodges to the left and rolls into a knee, his mind thinking back on what his teachers had taught him.

_Flashback _

_Harry is standing breathing rapidly from exhaustion after trying to recreate a jutsu that Sasuke and Naruto had shown him using magic instead of chakra, it hadn't worked as soon as he tried to create a solid clone like Naruto had shown him an explosion of smoke appeared beside him and he fell to the floor panting._

_Naruto strokes his chin after seeing that little display and clicks his fingers, "I know what you did wrong Harry, you put too much magic in it and that resulted in it exploding once it was created, there was too much energy to contain and it couldn't hold it all, I had the exact same problem once I used too much chakra in my jutsu's and ended up overpowering them and leaving me draining my chakra more rapidly than I should have." _

_Harry looks up at his teacher, "Well what should I do then Naruto-sensei?" Naruto smiles widely, "Simple we are going to have you do chakra control exercises with magic instead in order for you to gain more control over your magic dattabayo!" _

_Flashback end_

Harry gets back up and starts putting his idea to the test, forming more fireballs in his palms he regulates the flow of magic to it and makes them smaller and throws them at Justin, the effect is plain to see they are faster than before and even mange to singe Justins hair as he dodges out of the way, Justin feels the ends of his hair and sees the black marks on the ends, looks over at Harry and smiles widely, "Well done you finally figured it out."

Harry's beaming smile is contagious and soon everyone is smiling and laughing as the small boy runs and hugs Justin.

Timeskip 1 more year

"Justin what exactly are you?" Justin looks up from the scroll he was reading from the library and fixes Harry with a curious stare, "What do you mean by that Harry?" Harry shifts uncomfortably, "Rias-sensei tested me on magical creatures today, including devils and I couldn't find anything that links up to what you and Scarlet can do. I mean you have a wide range of powers and can change your forms to different powers and even people so I was just wondering?" Justin stares at Harry for a little while before smiling sadly and motions for the 7 year old to come over toward him.

Harry has certainly changed in the last 2 years, no longer is he the short thin and shy little kid that had summoned him by accident now he was well feed, trained and was had a proper diet and boy had it paid off, the diet had lead to him filling out a little more he was still thin but not to the extreme that he was before and the training that he had been doing had put a bit of muscle to him too mostly on his arms and he had some abs now too.

Spending time with the family had made the boy open up more and gave him more confidence, he was more outspoken now and now longer guarded his emotions he cried, laughed and smiled just like any other kid his age but granted every other kid didn't have a family anywhere near as crazy as his but still it helped him grow in ways he hadn't even dreamed of.

Justin smiles at the boy, he had grown attached to the kid over the years and had seen him as part of the family so he had earned the right to know about him and his mate, Justin picks Harry up and puts him on his knee getting a warm smile from the boy, "Well me and Scarlet are unique in this world as far as I know we are the only two of our kind, we call ourselves Spiritualists the reason for this is because of our gift, we have a permanent connection to limbo, a space between life and death where the dead wait to be judged before moving on, this connection is a two way one, meaning that if we allow it a spirit from limbo can enter our bodies, minds and souls and becomes part of us, this leads us to cohabitating with the spirits and grants us their powers, knowledge and skills from when they were alive in return they get to have a second chance at live through us."

Harry stays quiet through that explanation and Justin continues on, "We meet Rias when we transferred to Kuoh Academy and through certain events became devils and members of her peerage and I am sure that you have already been told of our little adventures haven't you?" Harry smiles and nods, those stories where his bedtime stories he always loved to hear of the fight against Riser and the fight against Kokabiel the stories had everything that he loved in them fights, drama and romance.

Harry looks at Justin and asks the question that had been on his mind, "So Uncle Jean and Aunt Seria where actually real people once?" Justin smiles sadly, "Harry they still are real people they just live inside us but yes they used to have their own lives before becoming part of us." Harry looks confused but smiles, "So I have one big family don't I dad?" Harry goes pale and looks down at the floor he hadn't meant to say that but in his excitement it had slipped out.

Justin's eyes widen and start to go cloudy with tears at hearing that word, being called dad struck on hell of a cord with him and his resolve to have a talk with Scarlet only increased, "Yes you do son." Harry looks up in shock before his brain processes what Justin just said, as soon as it sets in he wraps his arms around Justin and hugs him tightly tears rolling down his face, Justin hugs him back tears falling down his face as well.

Coughing he pushes Harry gently in front of him, "Now run along I have to go talk to Scarlet." Harry smiles and jumps off his lap and runs out stopping at the door he turns round, "See you later dad." He then runs out of the door leaving a smiling Justin in the library, Justin gets up and leaves to find Scarlet to have a talk about something very important.

6 months later

Harry walks into the study, Justin had called him in for a meeting of great importance apparently, he opens the door and walks in, everyone is already there and he does a double take, before he can speak Justin speaks up, "Harry do you know why you are here?" Harry shakes his head rapidly thinking he was in some kind of trouble, Justin smiles warmly, "You have been a member of this family in all but blood for two and half years, we have treated you like family and I myself have thought of you like a son, I think it is high time that we correct this."

Harry gulps nervously, "It took a while but with Naruto's expertise in Fuinjutsu and with Akeno, Rias and Scarlet's help as well, we have made a ritual which once done will make you mine and Scarlets son by blood, you will be our son and our heir to the name of Rhodes wards of the Gremory household, do you accept the offer extended to you Harry Potter?" Harry stares in stunned shock before his lessons take hold, bowing respectfully he responds in a formal manner even though his heart was going a mile a minute and he felt like crying, "I do Lord Rhodes although I must ask what about Lord Naruto he is your current heir is he not?" Justin's smile widens, "Lord Naruto is my nephew by blood and once this ritual is done he will be second in line, he also has responsibilities to his own family line as the heir to two clans and as such supports this ritual whole heartedly." Justin pauses for a minute before continuing, "There are two additional effects to this ritual, first and foremost you will become a devil, as you will be our son you will be a High Class devil and as such you will be expected to carry on the family name this means you will be expected to find a wife and have children." Harry balks at that, he is only 7 surely they don't expect him to do that right away but keeps his silence and lets Justin continue.

"This ritual has a second effect; you will be given the opportunity to gain one of the donor's powers or magic's in this case you will be allowed to gain one power or branch of magic from me or Scarlet, which one do you wish to have Harry?" Harry stared into space stunned before his mind started burning through all the powers, abilities and forms that his future parents had and they had a lot, element manipulation, vampire and lycanthrope forms, fairy and dark magic's and a whole host of others, finally his mind settled on one particular branch of magic that was his mothers most powerful and dangerous: Shadow Magic

Harry bows low and shouts his choice loud and clear, "I choose Lady Scarlet and Lady Seria's Shadow Magic my Lord!" Justin frowns before handing a 20 pound note to Scarlet who grins at winning the bet, "So be it, Harry James Potter step into the circle and the ritual will begin!" The ritual was actually quite simple in the physical sense all that Justin, Scarlet and Harry had to do was to exchange blood while standing in the circle and Scarlet channelled her Shadow Magic while infusing her blood into Harry, the circle that was magic up of magic seals, Fuinjutsu seals and some ancient runes did the rest, once the blood was exchanged and the two donor's stepped outside of it, it activated.

Harry was bathed in a warm light, his body was heating up whether from power or the blood was reacting inside him, he didn't know and he honestly didn't care either, finally he would have what he always wanted.

A family who loved and cared for him.

Soon the light dissipated and Harry was left kneeling in the circle, he was different he was taller and more filled out now his muscles were bigger and magic energy literally poured out of him in waves that made some of the women in the room shudder from the feel of it, most notable however was a change to his hair, it was still the messed up nest that it always has been but the fringe that dropped down to his eyes had changed color to a silvery white.

Justin clapped his hands, "Congratulations from now on you shall be known as Lord Harry James Potter- Rhodes Heir to House Rhodes." Harry stood up and bowed, "Thank you father." Justin smiled, "Now that all this posh shit is over and done with give your dad a hug son." Harry smiled and tears leaked down onto his cheeks as he gave his now father by blood a hug that was soon followed by Scarlet leading to a family hugging their new son.

Justin and Scarlet detached themselves very reluctantly from their son and Justin clapped him on the shoulder, "Well now I hope you don't think that means that we will let upon your training in fact its going to be even tougher from now on son hahaha." Justin and Scarlet laugh while Harry goes pale and gulps loudly.

2 years later

Harry walks into his fathers study after training with his Uncles Sasuke and Naruto of all his teachers he liked them the most, their training was extreme but they made it fun with their antics, language and all the badass jutsu that they wanted him to recreate using magic, he walks in and sees his father filling in paperwork and cringes in pity for his father paperwork was a pain in the ass to do.

Harry coughs into his hand to get his fathers attention, "You wanted to speak to me father." Justin looks up from his desk and smiles, "Yes I did Harry, I was thinking that it was about time I start teaching you about our duties as a devil, what I mean is that I am bringing you with me on a contract, that is if you want to." Harry grins he knew about devil contracts and had been wanting to do one for a while now but needed his fathers permission to do them, "Yes I would like that very much father."

Justin frowns, "Harry you can stop being so formal around me you know you can just call me dad when we are alone together." Harry smiles, "I know dad I also know that being formal around you pisses you off hahaha." Justin growls, "I am going to kill that nephew of mine for turning you into a prankster when I wasn't looking, I was so worried about Issei rubbing off on you I totally forgot about Naruto!"

Harry laughs, "Well I think being a prankster is a lot better than having any our families other quirks could you imagine me being Aunty Akeno's protégé for her title of Ultimate Sadist or being a emo brooder like Uncle Sasuke?" Justin shivers at those thoughts and thinks that he lucked out with just having a prankster for a son, "Alright lets leave those kind of thoughts in the dark hole from where they came from and lets go!"

So Harry got his first experience of a devil contract and it seems like karma is a bitch even to devils because his dad was a prankster and set up his first contract with the son of an old family friend: Mil-tan's son Mo-tan and you know what they say "like father like son" and lets leave it at that without the mentally scarring pictures of doom.

2 years later

Harry had just completed his most recent contract with a man that wanted him to use his magic to make a suit of armour come to life like in an anime that he had watched, normally this would have freaked any normal person out but Harry Potter-Rhodes had been doing devil contracts for 2 years now so he had built up an immunity to weird things but even he wasn't prepared for a rather large owl to land on his arm as he was about to use his family seal to travel home and outstretch its leg to show a letter attached to it.

His curiosity peeked Harry unclipped the letter from the bird's leg and opened the letter and read it;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The letter then went onto a second page;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry's eyes widened in shock as a literal bombshell of information had just been unloaded onto him, looking at the owl the bird was obviously waiting for his response, he quickly took out the spare sheet of paper from the envelop and began to write.

_Dear Miss Minerva McGonagall_

_I am pleased to say that I accept and will attend Hogwarts, however in light of my up bringing I have no knowledge of how to get to the school and also had no knowledge of where to acquire school supplies. Would it be possible for you or another representative of the school to meet me so that we can talk about some of these issues? _

_Yours sincerely _

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. I have put a special seal on this letter, simply touch the seal and you will appear at my location this will save on having another poor owl trying to find me as this one looks quite worn out. All will be explained when you meet me._

Harry reseals the letter into the envelope and clips it back on the birds wing, it then takes off into the nights sky, Harry's mind was going a mile a minute and slowly a plan was forming in his mind

One thing was for sure things where changing and he needed to talk to his father that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it, I do have one thing to say I apologise for the details on the vaults I was tired and couldn't be assed to go into detail on them. Anyway one more chapter and then the pairing will be announced, if you have any thoughts on who you think it is or you want to recommend someone then go right ahead.**

**That is all for now see ya next chapter.**

Chapter 3

A meeting of the minds

Harry was sitting in a little coffee house in central London called OpenHouse, he had no real reason for choosing this place other than the fact that they did the best hot chocolate that he had ever had in his life something that Justin and Scarlet teased him to no ends about, he blames Koneko for passing on her sweet tooth to him during their sparring sessions, seriously every time they finished for the day she would stick a bar of chocolate in his mouth and watch him eat it and if he tried to refuse she would either stare at him until he ate it or pop her nekomata features and pout cutely.

To this day he stands by the fact that the Puppy Pout no Jutsu as Sasuke and Naruto frequently refer to it is even more effective when used by a cute nekomata, seriously it even gets Justin whenever he gets stubborn and that in itself is a freaking achievement not even the combined efforts of Akeno and Scarlet doing their specialties on him can break him, one second of Koneko pouting like that and he melts like butter.

A flash of light takes Harry's thoughts from the major detour that they had been heading and brought his attention back to the here and now as the seal that was on the letter had been activated, he leans back in his chair and sips his hot chocolate waiting for the person to come through.

The light widens and out comes a middle aged witch wearing the typical robes that nearly every wizard, witch and mages wear, Minerva McGonagall was shocked in the extreme of the location that the seal had brought her too, a café in central London was not what she was expecting, it quickly turned to horror as she noticed all the Muggles had turned to look at her, she was expecting a mass panic but instead they all just turned back to what they were doing before.

"You don't have to worry as far as they are concerned, they just saw an illusion of me standing up and hugging a beloved Grandmother that I haven't seen in a long time." Minerva turns her head to the source of the voice and her breathe escapes her in a gasp of shock, sitting there was a carbon copy of James Potter simply sitting there and sipping his drink as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry peers over his glasses at her and gestures to the seat in front of him, "Would you like to take a seat Miss McGonagall?" That snaps her out of her reverie and she stiffens her back and laces her voice with authority, "That would be Professor McGonagall to you Mr Potter." Harry's eyebrow twitches with either annoyance or humour it is impossible to tell, he clears his throat, "Professor McGonagall then would like to take a seat, the server should come around soon for your order."

Minerva is shocked at the nonchalant attitude of the boy, no young man in front of her, nobody could ever call the person of front of her a child even if he only was 11 years old, the person in front of her was looked anything but 11 years old.

Even seated he was obviously tall at 5 foot 8 he was almost as tall as most adults, his eyes held a measure of caution and intelligence to them and his figure was easy to see through his clothes, he was ripped his muscles clearly visible through his t-shirt, that would probably explain why nearly every girl in the room was stealing glances at him, he was an enigma.

He was a fit nerd with the body of a professional athlete, piercing green eyes and that white strip in his hair only made his eyes stand out more.

Harry smirks as Minerva was giving him a once over, obviously he was what she was expecting and was taking some time to examine him to get a good grip with what kind of person he was. '_Careful Harry, remember to keep your mental shields up at all times, curiosity is fine but most wizards and witches are slightly pompous and feel entitled a dangerous combination it wouldn't be unexpected for one of them to try and breach your mind to take the information that they want rather than just ask it of you'_

Harry sighs and looks down at the seat beside him at the small autumn fox seating there yipping at him, Harry smirks and scratches it behind the ears electing a series of purs from the little animal and its back leg pounding on the chair, '_Yes dad I know, you don't have to remind me, now keep quite while we are talking your distracting me.'_

The fox yips in annoyance and lays its head down on the chair and closes one of its eyes, '_Very well but first sign of trouble and I am ripping her to pieces.'_ Harry has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his fathers comment, he turns his attention to the know seated woman looking at him with an eyebrow raised, Harry smiles warmly, "Sorry about that my little friend here was distracting me" McGonagall's eyebrow nearly reaches into her hair after that comment but quickly recovers and coughs into her hand to get the conversation back on track.

"Well now Mr Potter I must say I wasn't expecting your letter in such a way or the very interesting seal on it, I must ask where on earth did you find such a strange magic?" Harry manages to suppress a snort of derision at that question her attempt to pump him for information was glaringly obvious, Harry decides to take matters into his own hands, "Well since you asked I learned it from one of my mentors, I have no problem telling you this information Professor so you don't have to pump me for information, I will give you the short version of the story of my life to save some time."

Harry takes a deep breath and tries to shut down his mind to stop from getting flashbacks of his days from the Dursleys, "Since I was left on my Aunts doorstep I was treated worse than vermin, I was beaten, abused, starved and mentally abused everyday of my life until I was 5 years old, most of the abuse was for no reason what so ever, I remember one time I was beaten black and blue simply for breathing near my uncle, it got worse if I accidentally used any magic, I will spare you the details but it is plain to say that I was treated worse than a slave and we will leave it at that."

Throughout that entire retelling Harry's voice had been ice cold and monotone and his eyes had refused to open to stop the tears building up behind his eye lids, McGonagall had her fists clenched below the table so hard they had turned bone white and she was shaking in silent fury, '_Albus Dumbledore you had better pray to Merlin because when I get back and if you utter one word that even sounds like "Greater Good" I will transfigure your balls into cheese and the quills on your desk into rats!'_

Headmasters office Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was currently trying to sort through the massive amount of forms that had been dumped on his desk after his Vice Headmistress had left the castle, "Why could she had just finished all this damn paperwork first, this is why I gave her the job in the first place so I wouldn't be bogged down with this paper hell and focus on the Greater Good." As the words left his mouth Albus Dumbledore felt a massive cold shiver travel from the base of his spine right up to his neck a feeling he had only felt once after preparing to confront Gellert Grindelwald a feeling of impending doom and pain

Back at the café

McGonagall managed to calm herself down and coughed to get the sharpness out of her voice that she knew would be there thanks to her temper, "Please continue Mr Potter." Harry raises an eyebrow at her restraint but continues, "After a particularly bad case of accidental magic and the following punishment, my Aunt took some pity on me and allowed me out of the house, and there I met someone who changed my life forever." Harry's posture softens as he relaxes and his eyes open the green seeming to glow from the happiness of the memory, "I met my current guardian, he saw me and helped me, he looked me over and asked what had happened, I told him and he hugged me." A few tears escape Harry's eyes, "That was the first positive human contact I had ever in my life."

Wiping away the tears Harry continues with his story, "The man's name was Justin Rhodes, an American and he offered to take me back to his house to get me cleaned up and to get a decent meal into me." Harry was shaking, "At first I was scared of going to some strangers home but that all went away when I looked into his eyes, they seemed to radiate kindness, so I went with him and met his family after spending some time in a positive family environment with people that actually cared for me and were kind to me. I couldn't bear to go back to the Dursleys, I begged them not to take me back there."

McGonagall was shocked to say the least, at first she was afraid that he had followed home a supporter of You-Know-Who but the name Rhodes shot that notion down out of the sky, an American wouldn't even know about You-Know-Who so why would he be a supporter, her fear quickly turned to shock at Harry actually begging not to be sent back and she wonders just what horrible experiences the poor boy was holding back.

Harry looked McGonagall in the eye, "I spent some time with them and they explained that I had magic and I was a wizard although they preferred to call me a mage for some reason, anyway they too were magicals but were different from the normal wizards and witches, their whole family was like that, they were all unique and after talking to them for a few days they decided to train me to use my gift so that I wouldn't be a danger to myself and those around me." Harry seemed to glow with happiness and his eyes reflected it, "After two years living and training with them they decided to adopt me into their family and that was my life up until I got your letter Professor."

McGonagall was shocked and stunned at his story more the fact that he had been adopted by a family and nobody had even been notified of it, "So you are no longer Harry Potter then?" Harry shook his head, "I still am, I'm just Harry Potter- Rhodes now, they value family over everything and said that they would never wish for me to drop my family name for theirs so they added theirs to mine." McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief and quickly went straight to business.

"In your letter to me you said that you had no idea about Hogwarts or where to get school supplies, but if you were training for so long, how were you able to use your magic without a proper wand?" Harry smirks, "I did say that my family were unique they used different focuses than the norm, in the beginning however I was just taught how to control my accidental burst of magic, it then progressed to using my will power and focus to give me magic direction and from there shaping the magic to do what I want, essentially Professor I was trained to use wandless magic from an early age." McGonagall's eyes widened to extreme measures at the end of that sentence, it was stupid and bloody reckless to allow that kind of training especially to a young untrained child, even most adult wizards were reluctant to use wandless magic it was just that unpredictable.

Harry looked at McGonagall in slight confusion but decided to head her off and get his concerns off of his chest, "Professor while I have been trained I did notice things in the supply list that I haven't even heard of, namely Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, I have no training in any of these what so ever." At that the fox beside him growled slightly, '_Well excuse me for not looking up and teaching you everything that mage learns, besides I didn't even know that there was a magic school until you told me so I think that we did alright in training you.' _Harry looks at the growling fox, '_I know dad, I am just a little frustrated, you and everyone taught me so much and yet here are subjects that I have no knowledge about, it frustrates me.' _

The fox leaps off of the chair onto Harry's lap and licks his face before looking him dead in the eye, '_There are always going to be new areas of education and life that you wont have prior knowledge about Harry, but that is where the excitement of the unknown comes from, there are going to be times in your life where you will be put into situations that you have no knowledge about, it is times like these where your character and your fortitude will be tested to their limits but I have absolute faith in you my son.'_

Harry blinks away a few tears before petting the fox on the head and moving it down to his lap were it started to purr from his petting, '_This is so weird, I am petting my own father and he is purring.'_ The fox yips in response, '_You don't seem to mind petting Koneko or Scarlet so what's the problem with me?' _Harry's eyebrow twitches in annoyance and refuses to answer the question, instead turns his attention to Professor McGonagall who was waiting patiently for him to look up.

"Well Mr Potter it is frankly expected that most students wont have experience in everything that Hogwarts teaches its students and quite frankly I believe that you will be both amused and frustrated with our classes given your previous training but as for school supplies there are shops available to purchase them and before you ask Mr Potter, I am required to tell you that your parents set up a trust account for you at Gringotts Bank. Both the shops and Gringotts are located at Diagon Alley which is under numerous protective charms, I will write the address for you and the instructions for you to find and enter it, I will also arrange for a member of staff to accompany you to help you…" At this point Minerva was cut off by the fox glowing.

The fox was glowing and jumped into the seat next to Harry and changed into a man wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black combat pants, his eyes were an aurora of colours and his hair was a cascade of colours coming from the top of his crown, she was immediately on guard and drew her wand before Harry's voice disarmed her.

"Stop please! Minerva McGonagall meet Justin Rhodes my adoptive father." Justin smirked and held out his hand in greetings, "Pleasure to officially make your acquaintance Miss McGonagall." Minerva was shocked but took the mans hand anyway he smiled widened, "Sorry about the rudeness but ever since Harry came home with us he has been part of the family and we look after our own, had to make sure that you meant him no harm and that this wasn't a trick of some sort."

Minerva bristled at the implication but holds her tongue, not wanting to offend the foreign wizard, Justin continues, "I must say thank you for agreeing to meet Harry on short notice and beginning so understanding of his situation, onto the matter of an escort to get his school supplies I and my wife would like to take him to get his school things a little family outing you understand." If it was anyone else Minerva would have suspected of this person to be after the Potter family fortune but he hadn't even mentioned it nor asked after a way of accessing it so that at least made sure he was trustworthy.

"Of course I will right down the directions now and that will conclude our little meeting, I must get back Professor Dumbledore must be drowning in paperwork right now, good day to you and a pleasure meeting you Harry I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." And with that she simply vanished with a loud pop, Justin looks down and sees a napkin left on the table with the instructions left written on it, "She's good."

Harry sighs and lifts it up and reads it:

"_Diagon Alley is located behind a pub called the Leaky Caldron in London England, ask the barkeep to let you on through."_

"Well this was productive." Justin smiles at his son, "I thought you would be happy at this opportunity, not only will you be going to a school made specially for wizards and witches but you will be able to make friends your own age, heh maybe get yourself a girlfriend while your at it." Harry blushes at the thought but then turned serious, "Get serious dad, there is an opportunity for our family, if when can get allies with Wizarding families we can get more contracts and our families power and standing will grow."

Justin frowns at his attitude, "Family is Everything, that is our family motto Harry but I didn't agree to send you to this school for such a simple reason as that, you deserve a childhood soon and this school will be filled with kids your own age, have fun, learn new things and live a little that is what I want." Harry's eyes soften, "I'm sorry Justin but its just you and everyone have done so much for me and I have done not…"

Harry was cut off as a hand clapped on his shoulder, he looks up to see Justin smiling, "Don't say things like that Harry, you have given us more than anything we could have hoped for, you are our son and we love you. Come on let's go home and tell your mother where we have been for the last few hours." Harry laughs, "I bet 5 quid that she slams your head into the ground." Justin snorts, "Now why would I take a fools bet like that?" With that they both disappeared into the family seal and back to the Underworld.

The Leaky Caldron

Harry, Scarlet and Justin walked into the bar, -no this isn't the beginning to a bad joke-, and walked up to the bar man, Justin leans over and whispers into his ear, the barman nods and motions for them to follow him, they follow him to a dead end alley, where he starts to tap certain bricks in a certain order and viola it opened up into a very impressive looking cobble alleyway with shops on every side of the street and lots of wizards and witches bustling around the place.

The devils eyes widen at the fact that there was a hidden community in London of all places but quickly remember why they are there, "Alright lets look around and find everything that you need, but first I think that giant arsed building is Gringotts, lets get you sorted out Harry and then we go…" Justin bends down low to whisper into Harry's ear so that Scarlet could hear him, "_Shopping" _Harry chuckles at his father but understands saying that word is taboo around Scarlet, say it near her and your wallet will be empty before you can turn your head to say "What the fuck?"

The trio make their way toward Gringotts and walk on inside to see a very dull interior and a line of goblins sitting at tables counting money Justin claps Harry on his shoulder, "Alright lets go up to the one that is free and ask about you." They walk up to the only goblin that appeared to be just looking through files, Justin pushes Harry forward and he clears his throat, "Sorry to disturb you master goblin but may I have a moment of your time?" The goblin looks up surprised by the politeness of the wizard talking to him.

"Of course young master wizard so how might I Griphook help you?" Harry steels his nerves, "I wish to access my trust vault, I believe my parents set one up for me?" The goblin nods, "I trust you have the key then young wizard?" Harry shakes his head, "I didn't even know I needed a key, is there any other way to access it?" The goblin smirks, "You will have to pass a test, a simple blood test to prove who you really are."

With that he pulls out a blank sheet of yellow paper and a dagger and hands the dagger to the wizard who without hesitation cuts into the palm of his hand and lets the blood drip down onto the paper, as soon as the blood drips onto the paper words start to form

_Harry James Potter-Rhodes_

_Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black_

_Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Peverell_

_Heir to Noble House of Rhodes wards to House Gremory_

_Vaults:_

_Potter Family Vault: (closed until heir is of age)_

_Contents:_

_Family books_

_Various weapons and armours_

_Family jewels including wedding rings (Goblin made)_

_A sum total of 15000000 galleons 75000 sickles and 75 Knuts_

_Black Family Vault: (Closed until heir is of age)_

_Contents:_

_Family books and artefacts_

_Various weapons and armours_

_Family jewels_

_Several items of dark magic origin _

_Sum total of 750000 galleons 50000 sickles 25 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault (Closed until heir is of age)_

_Contents:_

_Family books_

_Ancient artefacts and weapons_

_Several goblin made jewellery and precious stones _

_Several magical objects of unknown origin and magic _

_Sum total of 6500000 galleons 25000 sickles and 700 knuts _

_Potter Trust Vault:_

_50,0000 Galleons to be refilled at the end of each year from the family vault so long as the heir attends Hogwarts_

_No vault under the name of Rhodes or Gremory found under Gringotts supervision._

Griphook looks up in shock but quickly hides it, "Well Mr Potter it seems as if you have just become one of our most important customers." Harry and by extension Justin and Scarlet are stunned at the amount of information that they just received but Harry frowns, "You mentioned that I needed a key to get into my trust vault master goblin, so who was supposed to give me it?"

Griphook looks confused, "Your magically guardian of course Albus Dumbledore, he is the magical guardian by default for all magical orphaned children that are to attend Hogwarts." An oppressing aura of killing intent fills the room and makes every goblin in the room turn their heads only to dive under their tables for cover as they witness the human female, her hair rising above gravity and the feeling of an imminent gruesome death going from her made them dive for cover.

Even Justin and Harry back off a little bit from her as she smiles too sweetly at Griphook who starts to sweat, "So this magical guardian is responsible for Harry's safety and protection as well as who he lives with correct?" Griphook nods rapidly, Scarlet turns to Justin, "The same guardian that is the headmaster at Harry's new school." Justin pales for a millisecond before putting two and two together and adds his own killing intent to the already crushing aura in the room and looks at Harry and whispers in ear, "I am going with you to this school, I am not going to let you go alone and unprotected in a school run by the same man that left you with those monsters."

Harry quickly agrees and the killing intent vanishes, Scarlet wraps him in a hug, "I may not be able to go with you but I will be sending my familiar instead." Harry smiles she may be overprotective but she does it because she loves him, "Thanks mum."

After that they went down into the vault and Harry lifted out the entire vault into his own pocket dimension, but before leaving he talks to Griphook, "Can you examine and monitor my vaults for me please Griphook and can you also please destroy that extra key in Dumbledore's possession I don't want him having access to any of my vaults." After finishing talking to Griphook he shoves a handful of galleons into his hands, "I would also like you to further manage my accounts, I trust you with them Griphook, don't let me down."

At this Griphook grabs Harry's hands and says thank you, unknowingly Harry had just made him one of the most important managers in the bank and had just made him very rich indeed.

After leaving the bank they quickly went about their business getting his school supplies including a few prank materials behind Scarlets back, they were about to go and get him a wand when he felt like he was being pulled into a nearby pet store. Justin and Scarlet notice that he is acting oddly and bring it up, "What's wrong Harry?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know I just feel like I am being pulled into that shop?" Justin and Scarlet frown, "Well if you are being pulled lets investigate." With that they head into the shop and looks around, the shop is filled with exotic animals from Owls to snakes, but one in particular catches Harry's eyes, in an oval glass cage is a snake like creature but it has four claw like feet and a large scaly belly, it is also very small barely the size of his hand, in short it looks ridiculous.

The shop owner sees him staring, "Careful lad it might look harmless but that thing has already bitten three people today and they all had to be taken to St Mungos for treatment from its poison." Harry looks up at him and frowns, the pull is coming from this creature a sort of daze comes over him and he feels something touch his mind.

"_Ssssooo you are to be my masssster them?" _Harry turns pale white as the voice is coming from the creature inside the glass, _'Can you hear me?' _ The creature nods its head and shows him its long narrow needle like fangs, _'You are a ssssspeaker too? Your magic is sssstrong young ssssspeaker, I approve, will you take me assss your familiar?' _Harry smiles in response, '_Yesssss I will.' _ "_Then remove the cassssse and sssssstick out your arm, I will bite you and form the bond."_

Harry removes the glass case to the shop owner and his parents alarm, the snake like creature sinks its fangs into his forearm, he can actually feel its venom start to flow through his veins but strangely it feels good, instantly he can feel different, he can feel a close bond formed with the creature.

Harry smiles and looks at the dumbfounded shop owner and his parents, "I formed a familiar bond that is what the pull I was feeling was." The shop owner looks shocked, "A familiar bond at such a young age remarkable." Justin examines the creature carefully and his eyebrows shoot into the air, Harry turns to the shop owner, "How much for him then?"

The shop owner wipes some sweat from his brow, "After the amount of trouble it has caused me 15 galleons." Harry smiles and pays the man and walks out the door with his new familiar, Scarlet quickly follows him with a snowy owl on her shoulder as a present for him, Justin stops right at the door,

"My good man I wonder if you would be interested in doing so more business with my family after all you just sold my son one of the most dangerous and powerful creatures in existence." The shop owner looks confused, "What do you mean I thought it was just a weird snake" Justin is shocked and laughs, "My dear shop owner just sold Harry Potter a Hydra as his familiar." 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you are enjoying the fic so far, anyway here are the pairings that I have selected and I am going to be putting a poll up so get voting for you favourite and if you have a favourite and it hasn't been selected then leave a review with an explanation and I might put it into the poll, anyway here they are:**

**Daphne Greengrass**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Hermione Granger**

**Susan Bones**

**Sue Li **

**That is it guys leave your reviews and get voting for your favourites until next time Ja Ne **

Chapter 4

Sorting

Harry strokes his new familiar underneath its scaly chin, Justin and Scarlet trail a little bit behind and he feels Justin touch his mind, _'Don't ever do something like that again, you nearly gave us a heart attack, Hydra venom is dangerous even to us devils Harry warn us next time please.'_ Harry looks back at their worried expressions and his smile drops from his face, 'I didn't mean to worry you so much, I sorry mum and dad I won't do anything that dangerous without telling you again.'

Justins face lights up with a smile_, 'Don't worry we aren't angry at you Harry just worried, I am happy you have a familiar already, and such a powerful one at that, well done Harry.'_ Harry beams and smiles widely at his dads praises and starts to walk with more confidence, as the family make their way around to one of the most important shops; Olivanders, where Harry would finally get his wand.

They step into the shop and instantly it feels and looks like quite an old shop, Harry was surprised thinking that someone might want to take better care of their shop since it is so important for every wizard and witch, a rumbling around in the back catches Harry's attention, "Excuse me?" A voice from the back answers back, "Ahh just a moment, I'll be right with you." The voice is old and gravely, but contains a subtle undertone of wisdom.

Out of the back, an old man wearing a pair of large glasses steps out, his eyes widening and twinkling, he takes them off and steps up to the counter and looks into Harry's eyes, immediately Harry feels something off and raises his mental barriers thinking that this man was trying to intrude into his mind. Mr Olivander was doing nothing of the sort and it took but a moment for Harry to realise there was no small niggling feeling at the back of his mind, the telltale sign of a probe.

His mother gasp from behind him startles him and he turns round and sees her face set in a curious blend of shock and curiosity, Scarlet speaks up, "You're an Aura Reader aren't you?" Olivander stood back in shock, his eyes while in plain view had a barely noticeable milky tone to them, indicating that he was in reality an Aura Reader just like Scarlet was.

"Yes, I am, it is a forgotten and frankly overlooked branch of magic that has been lost in time." Scarlet smiles and steps forward, her eyes going milky white, "Not as forgotten and overlooked as you may think." Olivanders back goes ramrod straight in surprise at seeing another with his own gift and a few tears run down his face, "Yes I believe so." Wiping away the tears he faces Harry.

"Now then Mister Potter I do believe that you are here to get your first wand?" Harry nods and smiles, Olivander smiles back at the boy, his sight had revealed that the boy did have darkness in his heart but the light that was present in it, outshone the dark by far, regardless it was his duty to give every young wizard a wand that comes to him, dark or not it didn't matter, even if it did lead to regret.

Olivander looks sadly at the scar present on Harry's forehead, "I am sorry to say that I sold the very wand that left that scar on your forehead young Harry." Harry scowls for a second and is confused, "I'm sorry Mister Olivander but I have no idea what you mean?" Olivander reels back in shock that The-Boy-Who-Lived was unaware of anything that made him famous, especially about his parents."

"Harry what do you know about your parents?" Harry looks confused, "These people behind me are my parents Mr Olivander, they have legally made me their son, as my birth parents I have next to no knowledge of them, my former guardians only told me that they were normal muggles and killing in a car crash, after being told of my magic and visiting Gringotts it is obvious that those were barefaced lies."

Olivanders knuckles turn white from clenching his fist too tightly and a few cracks can be heard from his knucklebones, his face was pure white but his eyes held a fire that was hardly ever seen from the man "Well Mister Potter allow me to inform you of your story that every wizard young and old all across the country know by heart."

For the next hour Mister Olivander recounted the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived from how his parents fought in the war and once Lily Potter was discovered to be pregnant with Harry went into hiding from You-Know-Who, he then went on to recount how You-Know-Who attack Godric's Hollow where his parents were in hiding and murdered them to get to Harry, but when he turned his wand on Harry something happened and You-Know-Who was killed by his own killing curse and Harry was left in the ruins of the cottage with a scar on his forehead the only evidence of what had happened.

Harry starts to shake at the new information that was given to him, what made it worse was that it was common knowledge to every witch and wizard in the world, Harry was seething and his killing intent started to leak out from him making the little shop seem to have just dived into the middle of a freak snowstorm , Olivander recoils from the 11 year old boy a deep sense of dread filling his heart and his flight or fight instincts were screaming in his head to run far far away from danger.

Justin smiles sadly at his son and looks at his mate, Scarlet had tears rolling down her face but in her eyes a fire was raging uncontrollably, he bumps her shoulder and nods his head toward Harry and smiles at her, Scarlet nods her head and runs to Harry and wraps him in a warm hug, shocking him to his core.

The deathly chill that had invaded the small store almost instantly died down and calming warmth started to take its place, Scarlet coos small words of comfort to Harry and calms him down, he places his hand on her arm to let her know that he was feeling better.

One thing was for sure however, he wasn't going to forget this transgression against him, somebody had left him with the Dursleys and hadn't bothered to inform him of his magical heritage, his family or their murderer even when it was common knowledge in the world he was about to step into.

Olivander recovers enough and silently makes a vow never to piss off the Potter heir ever again; going by that cold feeling of dread that had latched onto his heart the Potter heir was holding back a lot of power behind those emerald green eyes of his. He coughs into his hand to get the young man's attention.

"Right Mr Potter I think it is time for you to get your wand then, wait here just a moment and I'll be right back." Olivander goes into the back and starts to rummage through different drawers in the back; Harry looks back at his parents and shrugs his shoulders comically. Olivander eventually comes back with a dark red stick in his hand and hands it to Harry.

"10 ½ inches, Elder wood, unicorn horn core, go ahead and give it a go Mr Potter." As soon as the wooden stick touches Harry's hand he gets a distinct feeling in his gut, it just felt wrong in his hand, before he even gives it a shake, Olivander snatches the wand out of his hand with a shout of "No" and went straight into the back yet again.

This process continued for quite a while, until Olivander finally went into the back with an "I wonder" and just walked off, leaving a very confused Harry. He goes into a specific drawer and pulls out a beautiful, chestnut coloured wand, "11 inches, Holly wood and Phoenix feather core, nice and supple, give it a wave." This time there was a small connection when Harry touched the wood but it still didn't feel quite right.

Olivander gives a big sigh and takes the wand back reluctantly, "Well Mr Potter you are without a doubt one of my toughest customers to date, well I suppose I will have to offer you something truly special, you see all these wands have already been created and been given a kind of sentience, "the wand chooses the wizard" after all Mr Potter." Olivander smiles, "If one of these pre-made wands isn't right for you, then we will just have to make a custom one for you Mr Potter, follow me."

The family follow Olivander through the back and soon enough the pass by all the drawers that contain the pre-made wands, he opens a small door in the back and leads them through, on the other side are hundred of shelves and glass jars containing ingredients, from wood samples to unicorn horns and so on, Olivander claps Harry on the shoulder.

"Now Mr Potter if you will follow me, we'll get the ingredients for your custom wand." The follow him to a set of wooden desks set up against each other in the middle of the room, Olivander turns around and faces Harry, "Now then, close your eyes and concentrate, you should feel a small tugging feeling, grab on to it and the ingredients for your wand will float down and land on the table."

Harry does as he is told and closes his eyes, staring back at the back of his eye lids, he feels a sharp tug, like a wire wrapped around his waist was trying to pull him on his ass, Harry frowns in concentration and grabs onto the imaginary wire and pulls, hard.

Almost immediately several large jars float down onto the table and Olivander looks at all of them, his eyes wide in shock. He wheezes out a startled cough, "I think I understand why exactly none of the pre-made wands suited you Mr Potter, these are some of the most powerful ingredients I have in stock, lets see here."

"There are two woods here, Yew and Elder wood, both extremely powerful, both will make a powerful yet flexible wand excellent for charms and Defence as well as excelling at cast Dark Magic."

"The cores however are even more surprising, you have three of them, this one the dark black glowing substance is Dementor blood, extremely rare and only ever used in wands that use the darkest of magic, and yet in this one you have a phoenix feather the complete opposite usually used in the best light magic wands perfect for defensive and charms work, the last one however is something I have ran out of Basilisk venom, I could make the wand with only the two cores however it will not be the same."

Just then Harry suddenly stiffened as he felt a foreign presence touch his mind, '_Master, if you wish it I could donate some of my own venom to add to your wand?' _Harry looks down at his familiar that was perched on his shoulder, its little claws dug into his shoulder just enough that he felt the pressure on it, instead of pain it was a source of constant reassurance for him and he smiles and turns to face Olivander who was scratching his chin in thought.

"My familiar has offered to give you some of her venom if that would suffice." That got Olivanders attention alright and he looks up in shock and stutters out, "Yes that would do extremely well, that would not only increase the power of the wand, it would also increase the success chance of the wand components sticking together as well as cementing the bond with your familiar further.

Harry smiles and takes the jar off of the table and takes the top of it off, he tilts it to face his familiars head, which then bites down on the glass and a thick purple noxious liquid slowly drips down into it, when there is a decent sized pool of venom in the jar Harry mentally commands her to stop and puts the lid of it back on and hands it to Olivander who looks positively giddy with excitement, "Thank you Mr Potter I will begin making your wand immediately, however it will take a few hours."

Olivander trails off the rest of that sentence and Harry smiles, "Not to worry I still need to get a few things so I will be back in a few hours, pleasure to meet you Mr Olivander have a good day." With that they left the shop and the next stop was Madam Malkins for school robes.

The family stop just outside the shop, Justin turns and smiles at Harry, "You go on in Harry, we will go and get your books and potion ingredients while you are in there and then we meet up at Olivanders to pick up your wand ok?" Harry nods happily and walks into the store, the closest thing he can compare it to is a human hairdressers with materials hanging on racks, the owner was already busy with another customer a platinum blonde haired kid who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Watch were you stick that bloody needle woman!" and an attitude to match as well, Harry walks forward and clears his throat to get her attention, she looks up from her current customer and smiles, "I'll be right with you love in just a minute." Harry sighs and sits in the chair beside the boy who was making a scene over a needle.

The boy turns to Harry and starts to make conversation, "So you a first year as well? What House do you think you'll get sorted into?" That question threw Harry for a loop but he puts on his best fake smile and answers, "Yeah I am a first year but I have no idea what you mean about Houses or Sorting." The boy sneers at Harry with a look of disgust, "You must be a mudblood not to know that." The madam that was tending to the boy gasps in shock and looks horrified at what the boy had said, Harry quickly put two and two together and realised that he'd probably been insulted, badly.

Dropping the fake smile, he frowns at the boy, "The reason that I don't know anything about the magical world prior to just a day ago was that I was in America for most of my life, only reason I got my acceptance letter was that my father had business in London and brought me with him."

The boy reels back a little from that obviously afraid about something and puts on an obviously fake smile, "An American wizard then…" Just before he could say anymore the Madam stood up, "Ok Mr Malfoy your measurements are done and your robes will be made soon." The boy leaps off the chair and struts out of the shop with a "see you a school" and talks with a tall woman with the black hair and a small strip of the same platinum blonde hair.

Harry shakes his head already knowing he wasn't going to get on well with that pompous ass and sets about ordering his school robes to the exact specification on the letter, reason being was that he was going to school and there was no reason to make any waves the first year there.

It took an hour for Harry to get measured and his robes to be made but he was happy with the finished product as they clung to his body tightly so that no wind would be blowing them around like a football and there also warmed up quickly too which was a bonus.

Walking out of the store he walks back to Olivanders and runs into the pompous ass and his mother outside of the shop, the boy looked quite pleased with his new wand waving it about like a child playing a fake sword fight with sticks would. Harry suppresses the groan that threatens to release and puts his fake smile back into work as he tries to walk past unnoticed.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to work at all and the boy spots him, "You again the American right, Mother this is the person I was telling you about." The woman gazes at Harry intently and he feels a cold shudder run down his spine, '_This woman is something else I can literally feel her gaze trying to figure me out just by looking at me, reminds me of the time I pranked mom and she gave me the exact same stare.'_ Harry smiles, "Pleased to meet you Mrs Malfoy."

The woman still stares at him but smiles back at him a little, holds her hand out, "Pleased to meet you Mr?" Harry thinks quickly and immediately replies, "Rhodes, Harry Rhodes Mrs Malfoy." She smiles and just then Justin and Scarlet round the corner and smile at Harry.

"Ready to get your custom wand then Harry?" That little sentence didn't sit well with the boy at all who started to complain to his mother about getting a custom wand as well, it also brought Harry under another analysing stare, Harry quickly looks away and looks at his dad, "You know I am Dad."

Justin laughs and bows a little at Mrs Malfoy, "Ma'am hope you have a pleasant day." Mrs Malfoy gives him the exact same stare but is quickly distracted by her sons whining; the family quickly make their way into the shop and see Olivander at the counter.

"Ah Mr Potter just in time, I have your custom wand all ready for you, here you go." The wand that Olivander hands over is a strange one, it is golden in color however it has a slight blue shimmer when ever light hits it as well as several black veins running up and down the length, the grip on the bottom was pure black, it was intimidating yet beautiful. Harry takes it in his hand and immediately feels a surge of power and pronounced feeling of right in his gut, the air around the shop is heavy with his magic and Harry smiles.

Olivander smiles back, "That will be 30 galleons Mr Potter and I look forward to what you do with that wand it was one of the most difficult yet reward challenges of my life." Harry hands the money over and bows to Olivander, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Olivander and I wish you well for the future." Olivander smiles widely at the boy as he leaves the shop, Olivander looks down at the Holly and Phoenix feather wand that was the twin of the Dark Lords, '_Should I inform Albus about this? No he only wanted to know when Mr Potter got the Twin cored wand and Mr Potter hasn't picked it up.' _With that he went back to his business with a big smile on his face.

The family go into a deserted alleyway and teleport back to the Underworld and prepare.

_Kings Cross Station _

The family teleport near Kings Cross Station and enter it, they walk toward platforms nine and ten and Justin activating the magic in his eyes sees the barrier, "There is a magic barrier on the pillar, it makes people ignore it and anybody going near it, once you hit it you will be transported to the other side." Harry looks up and smiles at his father, they all walk through the barrier, soon after a red headed family walk through making a lot of noise even though they had older kids that no doubt knew where the barrier was.

On the other side of the barrier was a beautiful station with a beautiful red painted steam train, Harry hugs his mom and Dad and smiles with a few tears running down his face, Scarlet looks at her son, "Here Harry I am going to give you my familiar so that you can keep in contact and so I can keep an eye on you and my husband." Harry looks shocked.

"Your giving me Karasu? Wait what do mean your husband." Justin scratches his head, "Well you didn't think that I would be letting you go to that school all alone now did you? Harry someone has been screwing you over both with dumping you with the Dursleys and then with not telling you about your magic even though it seems that a lot of families are well aware of their gifts so I am coming along to make sure that nothing dangerous happens to you."

Justin claps Harry's shoulder, "Family is Everything after all Harry Rhodes." Harry looks up and a few tears run down his face, even after all this time being loved is still something that he has a hard time dealing with, with that a black crow with a scar across its right eye and red glowing eyes lands on Harry's shoulder, Harry strokes it underneath its chin and then feels something climbing on him, looking down he sees an auburn autumn fox climb up him and resting curled around his neck.

Scarlet laughs and hugs Harry, "Good luck and keep Justin out of trouble and you know what he is like." The fox around his neck barks in indication and Scarlet laughs harder, the train whistles behind them and Harry look at his mother one last time and hugs her tightly before walking over and boarding the train.

Harry moves through the train and finds an empty compartment and sits down and looks out the window as the train begins to move. Harry closes his eyes and relaxes into the chair. Just then the door to the compartment was opened and standing there was a rather short Chinese girl with dark black hair and rather pretty brown eyes, she looked nervous and shy, "Um can I sit in here?" Harry smiles back at the girl and nods, she smiles back and sits over opposite him.

For a few moments they are both quiet and don't say anything but the girl suddenly holds her hand out, "My name is Sue Li, what's yours?" Harry smiles and shakes her hand, "Harry Potter pleasure to meet you Miss Li." Sue Li's eyes widen at his introduction, "Are you really **the** Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry scowls a little, "Yes I am but please can you not talk about that, I barely know anything about it."

That throws Sue Li for a loop and she withdraws and looks a little upset at his tone of voice, the fox around Harry's neck barks and sounds agitated, Harry looks at it and rolls his eyes, "Sorry my rudeness but I don't really like people referring to me like that, I'd prefer just being plain old Harry Potter." He smiles gently and Sue Li looks up and smiles back.

"I can understand that but why…" Before she can say anything further the door opens again this time stand there was a young girl with bushy hair and looked out of breathe, "Sorry for the interruption but have you seen a toad anywhere, a boy named Neville has lost his." Harry smiles warmly at her, "Nope sorry haven't seen or heard any toad, I could help you find it if you want?" The girl nods her head silently wondering what this strange boy was going to do, Harry looks on his shoulder at the crow and motions with his head, the crow caws at him and pecks his cheek and takes off, flying down the train.

The girl moves out of the way of the incoming bird and looks back at Harry obviously puzzled by what just happened, Harry shrugs, "Karasu is my mothers familiar, she gave him to me to keep watch over me so he does what I ask, he'll bring back the toad." The girl in the doorway was stunned and was about to ask a question when Sue Li started to laugh, "Haha your mother named her crow familiar "Crow" in Japanese that original hahaha."

Harry smiles and just then his familiar makes itself known, crawling around from behind his neck and resting its scaly head on his shoulder, Sue Li and the other girl recoil in fright, Harry smiles, "This is my familiar…, '_I just realised that I never gave you a name… how does Hebi sound?' _the Hydra flicks its forked tongue, _'that is acceptable master, Hebi is my name from today onward.'_ Harry smiles, "Sorry was talking to her there, her name is Hebi and she is my familiar and she is a Hydra."

Obviously both girls were shocked for such a young wizard to have such a powerful familiar, the girl at the door breaks out of her shock first, "Sorry I am being rude, my name is Hermione Granger and you are?" Sue Li answers first, "My name is Sue Li it is nice to meet you Hermione."

Hermione smiles at the girl and turns expectedly to Harry, he smiles, "I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you Miss Granger." Hermione's eyes widen, "Are you really Harry Potter, I've read all about you, you are in a lot of books like…"

Harry cuts her off, "Hold on there are books written about me? How I have never spoken to another witch or wizard other than a few days ago so no one could have known anything about me, which leads me to conclude that those books you are about to quote are full of bullshit."

Hermione looks shocked both at that revelation and the fact that Harry have cussed in front of her, before she can say anything on the matter, Karasu return flapping its wings with a small green toad in its talons trying to escape, the crow drops the toad in Hermione's hands and fly to its perch on Harry's shoulder and pecks his cheek.

Hermione looks at the toad in shock and looks at Harry, "I'll bring this back to Neville, do you mind if I sit in here for the rest of the journey?" Harry smiles, "No problem Miss Granger."

For the rest of the journey it was an enjoyable trip, Hermione came back and started to ask all sorts of questions about Harry, from his knowledge of magic to where he been living for all those years, too which Harry told half truths, he doesn't know any magic which was technically true as he didn't know any mage magic just his devil magic.

As for where he had been, he gave her the same answer as he did to McGonagall, he had been adopted by an American family and had been living with them since he was 5, he purposefully avoided answering any questions about his life before then which made both girls curious but they respected his privacy, for the rest of the journey it was just pleasant small talk, what houses do they think they'll be sorted into, what spells do they think they would learn, that is until the door opened again.

Standing there was the same whiny platinum blond douche from Madam Malkins with two gorilla look a like escorts, strutting into the compartment like he owned the place he announced, "Is it true? They say that Harry Potter is in this compartment." At this Sue Li and Hermione look at Harry, giving him away immediately, the boy follows their gaze and his eyes widen in recognition, "You the American from Madam Malkins, **You're** Harry Potter."

Harry smirks, '_Troll mode activated!'_ "Yeah I am Harry Potter and you are oh what has it your mother called you Dracy?" Draco flushed bright red at that and stammered out, "Mind who your are talking to Potter or else." Harry's smile fades and a cold look of neutrality took its place, "Or what you little pounce gona go crying to mummy that I was mean to you?" Draco started to shake with anger and instead of responding looks around at the two girls and sneers, "I think you had better reconsider who you hang around with Potter, you don't want to be hanging around the wrong sort of people, I can help you there." With that pompous look on his face Harry lost his cool.

Pulling on his magic he slams it into Draco and sends him flying out of the compartment and into the wall of the corridor, "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself Dracy now get lost before I really lose my temper." Draco grabs his two stooges and runs down the corridor back to their own compartment, Harry releases a held breath and looks at the other two girls who look stunned.

Harry smiles to reassure them and that broke them out of their shock, Hermione practically screamed, "That was wandless magic how did you do that." Harry claps his hands over his ears and frowns at her, "Firstly can you lower your voice in the future I have very sensitive ears and secondly my family trained my to control my magic without the use of a wand so that I wouldn't put myself or them in danger with accidental magic bursts."

Hermione and Sue Li nod at that and take a look outside, Hermione speaks first, "I think we had better get changed it looks like we are nearly there." Harry nods and steps out into the hallway for them to get changed into their robes, while out there he feels his father touch his mind, '_I'm glad that you stood up for your friends Harry, this is want we wanted for you to have a normal childhood.' _Harry mentally snorts, _'Ha isn't it your own motto that "Normal is Boring" dad?' _The fox barks out a laugh, '_Touché Son'_

They both have a good laugh at that and once the girls are ready Harry goes in and gets changed as well.

Eventually the train stops and everyone pours out of the train cars, it was like a mob really with no semblance of order at all, a giant of a man in a huge overcoat was shouting over the heads of people, " First 'ears over here, First 'ears this way." Harry shrugs at his two companions and follows the giant of a man to a large lake which the castle overlooked, Harry was actually impressed with it as it was about the same size as the Gremory Manor back home.

"Four to a boat now!" Harry, Sue Li, Hermione and a small overweight boy all take a boat together, Hermione introduces him, "Harry, Sue this is Neville Longbottom whose toad you helped find Harry." Harry smiles at the obviously nervous Neville and shakes his hand, "Pleased to meet you Neville, I'm Harry Potter, this is Sue Li and you already know Hermione Granger."

Neville was understandably more than a little shocked at this and shook Harry's hand and actually smiles at him, for a while the four of them just talk about school and what they expected, they continue this up until the giant of a man takes them to a stair way which Professor McGonagall was standing at the top of it looking quite stern.

The giant of man loudly boomed out, "Tha First 'ears Professor McGonagall." McGonagall smiled warmly, "Thank you Hagrid that will be all." McGonagall quickly replaces the smile with a stern look and motions, "Follow me please" the line of first years follow her to a set of oak double doors and tells them to wait until they are called in.

She then walks in and closes the doors, the first years start to gossip among themselves, Hermione goes over the spells that she has learned under her breath, a ginger idiot loudly proclaims something to do with fighting a troll and Malfoy was loudly proclaiming to whoever would listen that he would be in Slytherin.

Harry tuned most of the idle gossip out until screams start to sound off from behind him, turning around he sees what made them scream in fright, two ghosts were talking to each other just floating there, Harry slowly looks down at the fox around his neck as it starts to wake up from the noise, when he had fallen asleep Harry had no clue, the fox takes one look at the ghosts and flips out, jumps in fright and lands on the ground his fur standing and growling at the ghosts.

Harry rolls his eyes at his fathers antics for such a powerful being to be scared of ghosts of all things was just embarrassing, he picks up the fox and strokes it behind the ears, the commotion brought McGonagall back through the doors and she locks eyes with the fox, Harry thinks quickly, "Sorry Professor my familiar is scared of ghosts, he doesn't like them one bit." Ending that sentence with a nervous laugh Harry hopes that she buys it.

She smiles, "Well try to keep him under control, this castle is full of ghosts so it would be a good idea to keep him close by." She ends that sentence with a subtle wink at him, Harry smiles, McGonagall leads them all into a massive wall with four long tables in it, occupied by a lot of students who stare silently at the first years walking in and a head table with a rather old man standing behind an eagle podium and a rather worn out looking black hat sitting on a stool, McGonagall stands beside it and the hat begins to move and what looks like a mouth appears.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

Harry stares at the hat in amusement and McGonagall reads out a list of names starting with:

Hannah Abbot

The hat barely touched her head before screaming out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupt into cheers at the new first year and she takes her place at the table.

The sorting moves along until

Draco Malfoy

The hat doesn't even touch his head before screaming out

SLYTHERIN

Hermione Granger

The hat sits there for a few minutes before screaming out

RAVENCLAW!

Hermione smiles and practically skips over to the Ravenclaw table

The sorting continues until Sue Li gets called up

This time the hat barely even touches her head before loudly proclaiming

RAVENCLAW!

Harry claps for his two friends and smiles thankful that they are in the same House together, he waits for his turn while Neville gets sorted.

GRYFFINDOR!

Neville walks off from the stool with the hat still on his head which prompted much laughter from the hall, red faced he hands it back to Professor McGonagall.

Finally it reaches Harry's turn.

HARRY POTTER

The hall goes extremely quiet as everyone stares at the fit boy with glasses and the silver strip in the middle of his fringe sits down on the stool and the hat is placed on his head.

_Well, well this is a first, a non-human that I have never encountered attending this school that is very unusual, most unusual indeed, alas I do have to sort you Mr Potter, now lets see, you are certainly brave and your ambition for coming here to Hogwarts is certainly impressive, alliances with Wizarding families to increase your own families business and power that is truly worthy of a Slytherin, you also have a large thirst for knowledge as well as a loyalty to family and friends that few have these days, you would do well in any house Mr Potter, interesting._

Harry closes his eyes and concentrates, '_I would like to be out in with my friends and while it is true that I do have bravery and ambition, neither can be used effectively without knowledge and as for loyalty I will always have that no matter where you place me.'_

The hat does a mental equivalent of a laugh at Harry's reasoning, _True Mr Potter, very true indeed and that kind of reasoning proves that there is only one place that I can put you…_

RAVENCLAW!

The hall is silent for a few seconds as Harry takes off the hat and runs to the Ravenclaw table but soon shouts and moans as well as the Ravenclaws chanting "We've got Potter" over and over again, Harry sits beside Sue Li and Hermione and smiles warmly at them both, and looks up at the head table to see the old man looking at him his eyes sparkling.

Harry feels a shudder run over him and wonders if it is an omen of what is to come. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I am back with another update, sorry for the delay but my laptop charger decided to die on me so I had to wait to get a new one before writing again, anyways a few things to mention before you get into the chapter.**

**One this chapter is longer than my usual ones and this is going to be the norm from now on for all my fics as my time to write is really limited right now so better to give you guys a good long chapter rather than a crappy short one.**

**Two Luna Lovegood has been added to the poll due to various threats from my wonderful girlfriend; you guys know exactly what I mean by that.**

**Three there are a few spoilers to my other fics contained within but there are small and hey it might advertise my other fics a little so what the hell I put them in any way.**

**Four: Current poll results stand as such: **

**Daphne Greengrass: 4**

**Hermione Granger: 1**

**Sue Li: 1**

**Fleur Delacour: 0**

**Luna Lovegood: 0**

**Lastly as you have no doubt noticed right now Harry has no male friends so suggestions please, I am already adding Neville to his friends but apart from that I am clueless really. So that is all folks don't forget to R&R, vote on the poll, give more suggestions for pairings or just leave your thoughts Ja Ne ;)**

Chapter 5

A new world

Harry's eyes scanned the head table and takes in all of the teachers appearances, he spots McGonagall and the giant of a man that was on the platform rounding up the first year students like himself and his eyes slowly move to the far end of the table to a man with greasy black hair and a large nose and pale skin sneering at him with distain, to his left was another man in deep conversation with another of the teachers wearing a purple turban on his head, as soon as Harry's eyes made contact with the back of that mans head, the lightening blot scar on his forehead light up with pain sharply but briefly. Biting down on his lip to fight the impulse to slap his hand over the mark on his forehead Harry sets about gathering information

Tapping one of the second years on the shoulder and gesturing with a nod of his head, "Who are those two teachers up there the one that is glaring at me and the one with the turban?" The older boy looks at Harry and then at the head table, "That's Professor Snape he is the Head of House Slytherin and teaches Potions, he favours Slytherin heavily and is extremely biased against Gryffindor, often taking off points for things such as breathing too hard in class.

The boy took a breath and pointed at the other man, "That is Professor Quirrel, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts he is always stuttering which makes it hard to make him out other than he is really unremarkable." The boy goes back to looking up at the old man at the eagle podium who quite obviously was the Headmaster, Albus- too-many-names-Dumbledore standing there with a grandfatherly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry roles his eyes at the grandfatherly act and blocks out most of the welcome speech that the old man had obviously prepared beforehand, a few things he did pick up on however was the fact that a third floor corridor was off limits "for those who do not want to suffer a most painful death", Harry mentally snorts, _'Seriously this guy has been Headmaster at this school for how long and still has no clue about children, if you say they shouldn't or cant do something then they are going to do it, whether out of spite or curiosity.'_

The one thing Harry had picked up on however was the mention of The Forbidden Forest, his curiosity was peeked by the mere mention of it and on his mental checklist he added to check out the forest for new plants and animals and see if there were any he could send back to his Aunts Seria and Vanessa, thinking of them Harry smiles to himself, almost as if it was sensing his thoughts the black raven on his shoulder peaked his cheek affectionately.

A subtle probe at his mental barrier from the crow made Harry raise his eyebrow but he relented and lowered his barrier to let the creature touch his mind, its scared red eye looking into his, its old and wise voice vibrating inside his mind, '_Relax little one, its is part of growing up and it is not as if there is anything in the rules of this school about family visits so they'll be able to come visit you whenever you need.'_

Harry smiles at the old raven and one the old man had finished his speech the food magically appeared at the table, lots of delicious food ranging from bacon to mince pies, Harry's stomach grumbled, even though he was still relatively skinny he had a big apatite, this in conjunction with a high metabolism lead him to eating a lot but still retaining his figure something his mother and Aunts had warned him of mentioning around other women for some strange reason.

Harry dug straight in and piled his plate up with a rather generous amount of food and slowly started to eat with while carrying conversation with the others around him, Sue Li was surprisingly quiet considering how talkative she was on the train and Hermione was off in a tangent about what classes they would be having and what spells they might learn, Harry quietly joins in on the conversations from time to time whenever someone asks his opinion but otherwise stays quiet.

Harry leans over and whispers into Sue Li's ear, "Is something wrong, your being rather quiet?" Sue Li looks a bit shocked and her eyes widen a bit before her face goes back to the sullen look quietly she whispers back, "I get nervous around crowds and I don't really know anybody here apart from you and Hermione." Harry's eyes light up a bit with realisation and he smiles reassuringly, "Don't worry you are one of my first friends my own age and I won't abandon you for any reason."

Sue Li looks a bit shocked and squeaks out, "Really, I mean you're so popular with everyone already." Harry scowls a little bit, "That's because they only see The-Boy-Who-Lived and not me Harry, you made the same mistake but you made up for it by accepting me just being me for that you are my friend Sue Li and that is a promise." Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying "Believe it!" a habit he had picked up from his uncle Naruto.

When he came in one day and started to say that left and right his mother had flipped the lip and tore the house apart chasing a laughing Naruto up and down it, Harry had sat on the stairs and laughed his ass off at the scene and further added to his mothers righteous fury at his uncle by shouting at the top of his lungs, "Run Uncle Naruto, you can do it, Believe it!"

Harry smiles at the memory and Sue Li sees it, "What are you smiling about Harry?" Harry looks at her and smiles again, "Just thinking about my family back home, I'm going to miss them a lot." Sue Li smiles at her friend, "Tell me a little bit about them?" Harry smirks and looks up at the enchanted ceiling, "My father is a kind man, never raises his voice unless he was worried about me, he was a hard taskmaster he taught me most of what I know now and wouldn't let me leave until I had full control over my magic to his expectations."

Harry looks down at the table, "My mother is a sweet kind woman with a big sense of humour but with a big temper to match, fiery yet kind and caring you won't find a woman more caring than her, if someone were to threaten any member of our family then I feel sorry for them as my mother is also very protective."

Harry looks at Sue Li his eyes sparkling a little, "I also have a lot of Aunts and Uncles with their own quirks, if you were to walk into my house it would look like a scene from one of those wacky American cartoons." Harry laughs a little and Sue Li giggles. With that the food disappears and the Headmaster claps his hands for attention, "Now that you have been fed it is off to bed with you, Prefects will escort you to the dorms, have a nice night and again welcome to Hogwarts."

In a rush of moment everyone stood up at once and started to head out of the hall following the House Prefects calling "First Years, follow me." Harry, Sue Li and Hermione all stuck together as they moved through the castle and up to one of the towers, they soon came face to face with a golden eagle statue with a deep voice that spoke to them, "What is silent yet loud, calm yet raging and can only be felt until it rages?" Harry spoke up first ahead of the Prefect, "The Wind."

The ravens head looks toward him and nods its giant head, "Correct you may enter young claw." The Prefect that was about to answer the riddle was about to give Harry a piece of his mind for interrupting him but thinks better on it, "As you can see the password to our dorm is the answer to the riddle that the raven gives, it will change every so often on its own and without further ado welcome to the Ravenclaw Tower."

The inside of the common room was impressive, the giant statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and the rather large library that seemed to take up the entire common room apart for a few sets of chairs by the fireplace, Harry and Hermione's eyes seemed to gleam in delight at the vast amount of books that the library held, Sue Li stifles a giggle that threatened to burst from her lips at the sight of both her friends faces.

The prefect turned around and announced that the stairs to the left led to the girls dorms and were magically protected against boys entering, if they did then the stairs would magically disappear and the offender would be caught and punished, the stairs on the right led to the boys dorm, with that announced he then told them that they had to go to bed as it was late and lights out would be in an hour.

Harry smiles at Hermione and Sue Li and bids them a goodnight and walks upstairs to find that his trunk was already sitting at the end of one of the beds, shrugging his shoulders Harry strips off and gets into bed in just his boxers, his familiar coiled at the end of the bed beside his father in his fox form and his mothers familiar had taken to perching on a nightstand next to his bed, as Harry was drifting off to sleep his mind went back to a few days ago when the problems with his magic started to occur.

_Flashback 2 days ago Rhodes manor_

"_Harry what in the name of Maou was that!" this was one of the few times you would ever hear Justin Rhodes yell, not shout or scream a full on angry yell with a hint of worry in his voice, the source of his worry and anger was standing not three feet from him staring in shock at the huge ice pillar that had pierced the room from below the floor and going through the roof._

_Harry had been practising his control over his magic as usual in the dojo when all of a sudden his magic had become unstable and the result was this massive ice pillar, Harry was pale white and scared if his magic was becoming unstable then that meant that it wasn't safe for him to be around people. Just as Justin was about to yell again and Harry was about to freak out a calm cold voice carried over from the entrance to the dojo._

"_I was wondering if this would happen, frankly I was starting to doubt it ever would." Both Justin and Harry snap their attention to the sliding doors and standing there was an extremely beautiful man, wearing a traditional blue with white trimmings kimono and his long purple hair in a warriors knot, his milky snow white eyes staring at the two in an almost bored fashion. Harry finds his voice, "What do you mean Uncle Yosuke?"_

_The now named Yosuke marched forward with a grace that put even ballet dancers to shame and leaned down and smiled warmly at his favourite student and nephew, "The ritual that made you the heir of the House of Rhodes by blood and magic required a blood sacrifice from you, Justin and Scarlet, now even though Justin and Scarlet had freed our souls by using their Pawn pieces for us our magic still lingered in them it is carried in their blood, it seems apparent to me that you will start to unlock our magic as well and judging by this you have unlocked mine."_

_Justin looked pale and faint, "Oh Maou on High you mean to say that Harry will be able to use every ability that I and Scarlet have?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his father, "Why what's wrong with that father?" Justin paled even more, "I'm worried that you might develop the same problem as Scarlet and I with our magic and hormones." _

_Silence… utter silence and then a beautiful laugh erupted from Yosuke as he clapped his old friend on the back, "Ah not to worry Justin he won't face that kind of problem for a while yet, remember how long it took for you to unlock each of our powers and abilities? Even when you were turned into a devil it still took a long time."_

_Justin laughs along, "I guess I was worried for nothing, however you know what this means." With an almost feral grin on their faces Harry went pale and started to sweat, he knew that look and what it implied, he was in for more tort- training as they put it, Harry nervously laughs before barking out, "Meep Meep!" Batoom! he shot off like the roadrunner with his father and uncle fast on his heels._

_Flashback end_

Harry woke up with the morning sunlight hitting his face, groaning and shielding his eyes from the blasted light he turns over to get more sleep but finds that sleep eludes him, grunting in frustration he gets up and puts on some of his "Muggle" clothes as the mages had called them a simple black muscle top and a pair of black ripped jeans he makes his way down the to the Great Hall, opening the grand oak double doors and finds that the hall is mostly empty apart from the few early risers.

Only one or two people are sitting at the tables having an early breakfast and no one is sitting at the Ravenclaw table at all making Harry a little bit annoyed, only a few were at the other tables and none that he recognised so he does the next best thing goes to the furthest table at the back wall, the Slytherin table and sits down in the far corner, as soon as he sits down a full English breakfast appears on the table, quirking an eyebrow Harry smiles and digs in.

For a short while he is left alone to his breakfast that is until one of the occupants of the table decides to find out why he was sitting there. A rather tall girl with light blonde hair and cold blue eyes that reminded Harry of his ice magic, her voice was soft yet commanded a type of respect from the tone, "Potter mind telling me why you are sitting here?" Normally Harry would consider someone who used that tone with him to be a pompous ass but the one thing that stopped him was the question in her voice rather than a statement or threat.

Harry smiles at her and gestures with his hand, "I'm eating breakfast and I sat here because none of my house seems to be early risers and none of the people I know are in the Hall at the moment so I decided to sit here in the dark corner so that I wouldn't be bother and could eat my breakfast in peace." The girl quirks an eyebrow and Harry was almost positive that she was going to lecture him but to his surprise she sat down next to him, "That's a very good idea Potter and I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you."

That time it was a statement and Harry knew better than to argue with a girl once her mind was made up and just smiles a little, there was no conversation just the two eating their breakfast, after they finished however the girl turned to Harry and said in a much kinder and softer tone, "Thank you Potter for that I needed a nice quiet breakfast to myself and you gave it to me, most other people would have tried to fill the silence with meaningless and annoying small talk for that I thank you." Harry smiled back, "No problem I could tell that you needed some time to yourself, you obviously aren't a morning person and you were practically screaming leave me alone."

The girl quirked an eyebrow, "And how did you know that?" Harry smirked a little, "Because I am very observant and I know the feeling, I am not a morning person in any way at all, only reason I am down here at all is because the sun was in my face this morning." The girl laughs a little, "Well then it was fortunate for me then, ah I am being rude Daphne Greengrass Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass."

Harry took her offered hand and kissed it lightly, "Pleasure to meet you Heiress Greengrass, I am Harry Potter-Rhodes Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell and Rhodes." Daphne's eyes widen comically and her jaw drops and stutters out, "H. are you the heir to so many Noble and Ancient Houses?" Harry shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea I did the inheritance test at Gringotts and that is what came up, I wasn't expecting much just to get access to my parents trust vault and then all that showed up."

Daphne seemed to shake herself to get her brain to resume normal functions, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Heir Potter and a word of advice if I may, don't mention that you are the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black around Draco Malfoy, he seems to be of the belief that he is the Heir to that House and has been boasting about everything he is entitled to since he arrived."

Harry smirks, "That does sound like that arrogant little pounce Dracy alright, but I am not worried at all, if the goblins at Gringotts recognise me as the Heir to that family then there is not much that can be done to change it and Dracy isn't stupid enough to try any of the methods available to him."

Daphne quirks an eyebrow, "I thought you were raised in the Muggle world Potter and yet here you are acting in the role of an Heir to an ancient and powerful family as if it were natural for you, intriguing you interest me Potter and I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Harry smirks, "Too have such a beautiful lady as yourself to proclaim that I interest you, I am honoured my fair lady."

Daphne's cheeks go bright red and she stutters before turning around and walking off all the while muttering about boys, Harry waits until he is sure she is out of hearing range before cracking up laughing in his seat, '_Oh I have to thank Uncle Jéan for teaching me that.'_

Harry goes back to his breakfast and eventually the Hall starts to fill up with students, Harry spots his two friends enter and gets up and walks over to them, "About time you two woke up, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep all damn day." Sue Li and Hermione both nearly jumped out of their skins when Harry just seemed to appear out of thin air behind them, both put their hands over their chest and started to breathe heavily to calm their beating hearts.

Both simultaneously shouted at him, "Don't do that!" Harry grimaced in pain as his sensitive ears were attacked by their shouts and yet he broke out in a small laugh at their expressions, once he started to chuckle the girls started to laugh as well and they all sat down at the table and lo and behold more food appeared at the table and Harry tucked in to more eggs bacon and sausage.

Across the room Daphne Greengrass was watching him with a shocked expression on her face, even though they hadn't talked much and had eaten in silence she had seen the amount of food that was on his plate enough for a least three people and yet there he was piling more food onto his plate and eating it without a care in the world, what in the name of Merlin was he?

Harry was quite happily joining in on the conversation between Hermione and Sue Li when a presence touched his mind, recognising the presence he let it through, '_Son your Aunt is on her way to see you, she has something important for you.'_ Oh boy his father only ever called him "Son" when it was on official business and judging from his tone he could guess which Aunt it was.

Sure enough a familiar magic energy pulsed from behind the Great Hall and since it was a different type of magic it got through all the so called "protections" that were on the castle and in stepped a highly beautiful woman, crimson flowing hair, teal green eyes and a body to die for, Rias Gremory "The Crimson Princess of Destruction" had arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry took one look at her and realised that she was here on official Gremory business and he had better follow protocol, getting up and taking a knee and bowing his head he shouted, "Lady Gremory to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence." Rias smiled warmly at Harry and spoke in fluent Japanese, "_Rise Heir Rhodes_." Harry got up off the floor and smiled at his Aunt be still kept to protocol as she had taught him, _"Heir Rhodes by the order of the Marquis of Germory you are hereby ordered to hunt down and destroy the Stray know as Verlain, it is believed that she has established her hunting ground nearby the village that this school overlooks she has already killed at least 3 men 2 women and has further consumed 5 children, this mockery to our family will not be unpunished, as our Ward you are called upon to do your to our House do you accept?"_

Harry looks into Rias's teal green eyes and slowly bows and replies in perfect Japanese_, "Heir Rhodes humbly accepts the duty lay before him, the Stray Verlain shall be dead by Moon rise tonight."_ With that Rias nods and kisses him on his forehead before departing through the doors and vanishing into her own family seal out of sight of the mages.

The entire Great Hall was silent the for the entire exchange, every student was looking at him as if he had grown an extra head, Harry turned around and cocked his head to the side and asked his two friends in a confused tone, "What?"

Sue Li and Hermione snap out of their shock and look at him strangely, "What was all that about, who was that, what language was that you were speaking?" Harry frowned and put his finger to his lips and laughed, "Relax and calm down, in order that was the Head of House Gremory Lady Rias Gremory "The Crimson Princess of Destruction" and also my aunt that taught me everything I know about politics and she was here on private House business and the language that she was speaking was Japanese, any more questions?"

Sue Li and Hermione seemed gob smacked and just shook their heads Sue Li however looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I only caught a few words from that but I did catch the names of your and her houses, stray and dead, care to tell me what it was about?" Harry thinking quickly made up a lie on the spot.

"A member of her house went rouge and kill one of the servants, he was spotted around the village near her and she wants me to apprehend him." Sue Li looked shocked and whispered furiously in his ear, "She is sending an eleven year old boy against a murderer is she insane?" Harry narrows his eyes and a small fraction of his magic slipped out of his control dropping the temperature around him rapidly, "I am more than capable of catching him and as a ward of her House it is my honour and duty to do as she asks."

Sue Li backs away from him a little scared from both his magic and his tone of voice which was as icy as the air around him, he reminded her of those warrior monks that her father had shown her once before they moved to Britain cold and focused in their goal, she shivers and whispers to him, "I'm sorry but you are my friend and I am worried about you."

Harry looks a little shocked at that but that passes as a warm smile takes its place, "Thanks but you don't have to worry it is not the first time that I have done this and I am more than capable of bringing her down." For some reason the confidence that shone in his eyes made Sue Li really believe him and she let the matter drop. As breakfast was ending a short man with black hair and a rather impressive moustache walked up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder grabbing the attention of the group.

"Ah Mr Potter I am your Head of House Professor Flickwick, here are your schedules for the year and I must say that I am looking forward to your performances this year I have a feeling that I am in for a real treat." Harry gave the small Professor a kind smile and said "Thank you Sir." Scanning the piece of paper he saw the outline for his classes

_Monday: Charms with Professor Flickwick w Gryffindor_

_Tuesday: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall w Slytherin _

_Wednesday: Herbology with Professor Sprout w Hufflepuff _

_Thursday: Potions with Professor Snape w Slytherin _

_Friday: DADA with Professor Quirrel w Slytherin _

_Saturday: Study day_

_Sunday: Free day_

Harry frowns at the schedule he wasn't happy with all the gaps in it, it was basically have one class a day then the rest of the day you were free to do what you wanted a well balanced schedule but it left too free time to slack off.

Hermione and Sue Li scanned their schedules excitedly and grabbed Harry's arm and literally dragged his ass out of the hall and up the stairs to their first class, Charms.

_Charms classroom _

Whatever Harry was expecting of Charms it certainly wasn't this making a feather float off the ground a few inches with a Latin incantation and a swish and flick of a wand, Justin and Seria had worked out mage magic perfectly after all, the wands and incantations that mages used were all mostly for show and artistic effect, they were nothing but for show to help focus a mages magic and give it intent through a movement and incantation the mages could concentrate more and work the magic more easily. If Harry hadn't received the training he had from his family he might have been impressed by this method, however he did and now he is barely remaining awake and had came to a very startling conclusion.

The wands and incantations were crutches and training wheels that wizards and witches never took off, that revelation made Harry have to seriously reconsider his plans originally the entire purpose of coming here for him anyway was to make alliances in the Wizarding world and open the door for wizard and devil relations.

Now however with such an obvious flaw he needed to investigate the worth of making wizards and witches allies and contractors, if they were so narrow minded and lazy to never progress further in learning and advancing their own powers then that seriously hampered any kind of usefulness they offered.

There are three things that wizards and witches could become if the devil community decided to open themselves up to them, allies and trading partners that one was already viable the Wizarding shops that he had visited so far had stock that most devils would sell an arm and a leg for, potential peerage members that was currently debateable it would take quite a lot more research into their customs, behaviour, laws and social structures before making a decision on that, and finally they could become a dangerous enemy if provoked and with the last war against the Chaos Brigade and their allies only recently concluded the devils were in no condition to be waging war anytime soon.

Harry sighs loudly at his depressing thoughts, unfortunately he is heard by Professor Flickwick who immediately calls him out on it, "I'm sorry Mr Potter am I boring you, maybe you should demonstrate to the class how your charm work is coming along." Harry frowns, _'Sarcastic little midget alright you want a show, I'll give you one.' _Pulling on his magic and spreading it out to his targets, Harry cracks his neck loudly and calmly whispers _"Wingardium Leviosa" _As soon as the words are out of his mouth every feather in the classroom raises in the air sharply and start to fly through the air doing cartwheels and back flips through the air, Harry smirks, "Is this a good demonstration Professor?"

Flickwick was stunned into silence and slowly nodded his head up and down looking slightly dazed, Harry smirks and releases his magics hold on the feathers allowing them to slowly float down to the desks yet again. With that class ended and they were all given a report to do on the potential uses of the levitation charm and the theory behind it to be handed in next week, Harry was silently laughing at the shear ease of the homework.

Soon enough day turned into night and as everyone was starting to tuck themselves into bed, Harry Potter-Rhodes was pulling on his armour and checking on his daggers, as he looked out at the moon light valley his face solemn and neutral, his familiar, his father and his mothers familiar joined him as he teleported away from the castle to his targets hunting ground.

"By the order of the Marquis of Gremory the Stray Devil Verlain shall die this night." As a famous poet once wrote, "Cry Havoc and Let slip the dogs of war."

Harry Potter-Rhodes slipped away quietly into the night his only thought was on his prey.


End file.
